Dimensiones
by Raven Tenoh
Summary: La policía atrapó a "alguien" y en el interrogatorio sale una historia conmovedora, complicada y aterradora sobre los motivos y la relación destructiva que llevó a cometer todas sus acciones del pasado. Quinto capitulo: Duda y distorsión
1. Celos

**Capítulo 1**

**CELOS**

**E**n un cuarto oscuro y frío, maloliente sobresalía una luz tenue de una mesa que se hallaba en el centro del salón. La luz iluminaba el rostro de una mujer pálida que sonreía con placer ante lo que le preguntaban. Una sonrisa maniaca y de placer. De pasión. Deseo. Sangre. Sí, eso era por lo que sonreía, por la sangre de su atacado.

Otra joven se encontraba en esa habitación. Su cabello negro y largo contrastaba con el de la acusada, la joven detective estaba sentada sobre la pequeña mesa del centro y cuestionaba a la pálida mujer frente a ella que se mantenía callada. Con cada pregunta lo único que hacía era sonreír, sonreír irónica y sádicamente, recordando las imágenes, hasta que por fin habló:

Dígame señorita… ¿realmente quiere saber por qué lo hice? – preguntó con voz placentera

Por fin te dignas a hablar. Déjate de juegos y habla. ¡Confiesa! – le contestó con fastidio la joven de cabello negro

Es una larga historia, le pido tomé asiento – señaló una silla al otro lado de la mesa para que la otra joven se sentara ahí

_Aquel día iba a verlo como era la costumbre, pero algo me decía que las cosas no acabarían del todo bien, lo intuía. Fui a la universidad donde él se encontraba, lo esperé largo tiempo hasta que salió, iba hablando por teléfono. Me acerqué. En cuanto me vio hizo como un gesto de molestia y colgó precipitadamente el teléfono. _

_¿Pasa algo, querido? – pregunté_

_No, no pasa nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió él_

_Es que vi una mueca de molestia en tu rostro, por eso pensé que…_

_Ay no, amor. Era el fastidioso de mi tío que quiere que sea mesero auxiliar en un banquete en Shibuya, eso es todo – finalizó y me besó tiernamente - ¿Qué te hizo venir de sorpresa?_

_¿Qué no puedo…? - hice un puchero de niña consentida_

_Claro que puedes… tú sí puedes – y nos fuimos caminando hacia un parque cerca de la universidad para relajarnos y platicar más tranquilos. _

_Sin embargo, algo rondaba mi mente, una preguntita que no me dejaba en paz desde que fuimos al parque "¿yo sí puedo? ¿Acaso había alguien más?" Me preguntaba una y otra vez hasta que algo dentro de mí dijo "Vamos, es sólo un decir o al menos eso parecía…" hasta que el pitido insistente de su celular me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones:_

_¿Hola?- contestó – claro… ¿sabes? Luego te llamo. No, no puedo. Adiós – colgó el teléfono y vi su cara de preocupación porque yo le había visto todo el tiempo como sospechando_

_¿Ocurre algo? – lancé con algo de celos_

_Nada. Al menos no que te incumba – me dijo con el tono retador que solía tener cuando le hacía una escena de celos_

_Pues claro que me incumbe – le grité furiosa – porque parece que me ocultas algo más que un puto banquete con tu tío – di media vuelta y me largué de ese lugar._

_Iba muy enojada. Me molestaba que él me ocultara las cosas. Hasta que algo se hizo presente en mi cabeza sin dejar de torturarla y torturarme a mí "¿me estaría engañando?" Todo el transcurso hacia mi casa, me parecía un debate interno entre un ángel y un demonio que trataban de convencerme, por un lado, que era una pendeja por gritarle así y, por otro, que él me estaba engañando. Por muy estúpido que pareciera, le hice caso a la última afirmación e imagino que el demonio se frotó las manos por su triunfo en mi mente. _

_Llegué a casa, me puse cómoda y vi la contestadora. Nada, ni un mensaje. Tenía esperanza de que él me hubiera llamado a casa porque había apagado el móvil. Volví a prenderlo, ni una llamada. Me enfadé a un más. Decidí tomar un baño con agua fría, para haber si así mi mente se ponía en orden y podía pensar con más claridad. _

_Salí y me senté desnuda sobre la cama. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, por lo que decidí salir a dar un paseo. Igual encontraba la solución o me despejaba. Cualquiera era una opción. Me vestí algo cómoda con unos jeans azules, playera sin mangas azul cielo, una cola de caballo y lentes de sol para completar el atuendo. Fui al distrito número 10 por un helado de bola doble sabor vainilla. Me senté en una banca de la plaza y observé el panorama. Me sentí tranquila por ese momento. Decidí volver a casa y comer algo. _

_Llegué a casa. Volví a ver la contestadora. Había un mensaje, le puse _play_ con ansiedad: _

"_Hola … cariño discúlpame. Creo que fue un arranque de celos y enojo por ambos. Ojalá puedas llamar a casa. Espero tu llamada. Besos. Te amo."_

_Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en mi rostro, pero ¿era triunfo? No, creo que era de satisfacción porque seguro iba a ofrecerme una disculpa. Algo emocionada, fui a la cocina a calentarme algo de comer, comí a prisa e inmediatamente después subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme y ponerme más "linda". Antes de salir decidí llamarlo._

_¿Hola?- se escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado del móvil_

_Hola ¿dónde te puedo ver? Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo – soné algo desesperada por verlo y es que quería arreglar las cosas_

_¿Ahora? Estoy algo ocupado – su voz sonaba nerviosa y se escuchaba un bullicio del otro lado – ¿te parece mejor si nos vemos en la noche? Por favor, te llamo más tarde_

_De acuerdo – dije con desgano – entonces ¿dónde y a qué hora te veo?_

_Nos vemos en mi apartamento a las 8 ¿de acuerdo, cariño?_

_Sí… - mencioné como un soplo – adiós_

_Adiós._

_Fui a su departamento a la hora acordada; por supuesto que me arreglé algo provocativa pero conservadora. No me gustaba escandalizar. Llegué, me saludó muy efusivo – cosa rara en él -, y empezamos a cenar tranquilamente, reíamos de situaciones del pasado, hasta que ese ambiente se rompió con el maldito pitido de su celular. Él hizo una mueca de molestia y yo de celos por lo que decidí ir al baño antes de que lo notara:_

_Voy al tocador, tú atiende tu llamada – dije controlando el sentimiento, pero no fui al baño. Me escondí para escuchar su conversación_

_Hola… cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que me llames… - regañó – te lo dije, ella iba a estar conmigo esta noche… no, no, hasta mañana… sí te lo expliqué… claro, también te extraño… sí, lo sé… te veo mañana… yo también. Muchos besos. Adiós. – y colgó el celular. Apreté mis manos con tal fuerza que me lastimé las palmas hasta sacarme sangre y fui a limpiarme las manos antes de que se diera cuenta. Me lavé y volví a la mesa. Fingimos que nada pasaba. Él, por su parte, fingía no engañarme. Yo, fingía ser feliz con él y que no pasaba nada. ¡Qué par de idiotas! _

_La cena pasó, relativamente, tranquila, amena pese a fingir toda la noche la incomodidad cómoda en la que habitábamos. Le dije que me tenía que ir a terminar unos reportajes para algunas clases que tenía pendientes y me excusé en "no quiero presionarme a la mera hora". La verdad lo amaba, pero la duda me quemaba el corazón y el estomago de sólo saber que me ponía los cuernos. Y la duda hacía que me doliera estar con él, por eso me fui. _

_En la noche, cuando llegué a casa me puse a llorar como loca y escribí, lo que hace mucho no hacía. Retomar la escritura hizo que mis ideas se ordenaran, acabé con los ojos hechos unas bolas de golf pero de algo me sirvió. Purifiqué mi alma. Me hacía falta. También llegué a una conclusión…_

_Al día siguiente, fui a buscarlo, como era la costumbre, lo esperé en la acera frente a la universidad. Venía una mujer tomada del brazo de él, ambos se veían felices. Complacidos. No aguanté más, los celos, el coraje y la ira tenían que salir y fui a encararlos, pensando que esa mujer era la zorra que me lo estaba quitando. _

_Ah, así que ella es quién te llamó ayer – grité furiosa_

_¿qué? – la joven de cabello aguamarina se asombró de mis palabras y el enojo con el que me dirigía a ellos_

_Contéstame niñita ¿eres tú quién le llamó a mi Darien? – me acercaba muchísimo a ella para hacerla hablar hasta que él me paró y se interpuso entre las dos_

_¡Cálmate, con un demonio! – me tomó de los brazos - ¡¿qué jodidos te pasa?! Estás haciendo un escándalo_

_¿Qué me pasa? – respondí con ironía - ¡¿Qué me pasa?! Pues que no soy una estúpida querido, ella es con quien me pones el cuerno – dije señalándola y mirándola por encima del hombro – ¡respóndeme!_

_¡Ya cálmate carajo! Discúlpame – hizo una reverencia a la joven y me tomó fuertemente del brazo sacándome de ahí. En un lugar apartado. Empezamos una discusión muy acalorada. _

_¡Qué fue eso! No te puedes aparecer así como si nada e insultar a la gente. No eres así ¿qué te pasa? – me gritó enojadísimo_

_Pues que ya sé que me engañas y no te quiero perder – confesé con lágrimas resbalando por mis pálidas mejillas – quiero que me hables con la maldita verdad. Esa mujer fue tu novia… también lo sé – seguía llorando por la conjunción de coraje, celos y dolor – ¡dime! ¡Confiésalo! Dime que ya no me amas… que he sido una estúpida y que no has vuelto con esa zorra… - un zangoloteo me hizo callar_

_¡cállate, tonta! Sí, ella fue mi novia y mantengo una relación de amistad con ella, nada más. ¿de dónde sacas eso de que te engaño? – lanzó con cierta furia-. _

_Elige Darien ¿a quién prefieres: a ella o a mí? – cuestioné sin pensar llena de rabia_

_A ella… - soltó él. En ese momento mi corazón se estrujó y sentí que se hizo chiquito, chiquito-. _

_¿por qué? – fue lo único que me salió de los labios con un dolor increíble. _

_Porque ella siempre ha estado conmigo y sé que el día que termine contigo, ella estará ahí y porque ella es mi amiga y la quiero… - me lo dijo tan seguro que sentí que algo muy dentro de mí se había roto pero no sabía qué._

_Está bien, Darien… una disculpa, nos vemos – di media vuelta zafándome de los brazos de Darien, me marché llorosa y llena de rabia. Lo peor es que no me dijo e hizo nada para detenerme. _

_Tomé el autobús desconsolada pero conteniendo las lágrimas, iba pensando en lo mal que me porté con él, la escena estúpida de celos "me precipité" me repetía. Bajé del camión y me dirigí a casa deprimida, sólo veía sombras pasar a mi lado, ruido distorsionado era lo único que podía percibir; mi tristeza no me dejaba ver más allá. _

_Caminé como un zombie a mi casa y entré. Me quité los zapatos, boté las llaves sobre la mesa, me tiré en el sofá y me puse a llorar amargamente, con muchísimo dolor. "Cómo pudo decirme eso, cómo la pudo preferir a ella ¡cómo!" No me lo podía creer, preferir a su ex que a mí. Eso me ponía a pensar que él realmente me engañaba. Me quedé dormida en el sofá y desperté algo tarde debido al dolor de cuello que me gané por la mala postura y tomé una torturante decisión. _

_Me dispuse a ser consciente con él y hablarle de la mejor manera posible, arreglar las cosas. Dejar caer mi orgullo, es lo más difícil que haría todo para salvar esa relación, porque yo lo amaba. Quería luchar por él y por el amor que le tenía desde hace 4 años. En ese tiempo jamás me había puesto tan colérica con él, al menos no al grado de hacerle una escena de celos en plena calle. ¡Qué mal estaba! Decidida, dejé caer mi orgullo. Mañana iría a verlo a su departamento y hablaría con él._

_Tomada mi decisión me fui a dormir. Ya era algo tarde y el día siguiente sería algo estresante y complicado para mí: entre la universidad y los problemas amorosos transcurriría el día. Ahora lo que debía hacer era conciliar el sueño, caer en los brazos de Morfeo por mi propio bien porque quería despertar fresca y con las ideas claras para todo lo que iba a realizar. Subí a mi habitación, me puse el ridículo pijama rosa de conejos, me desmaquillé y distendí mi cama dispuesta a dormir. Me acurruqué. _

_Después de muchas vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrar tanto la posición correcta y el sueño, opté por mirar el techo y a los pocos minutos el sueño se hizo presente. En la madrugada me desperté porque tuve una pesadilla, una premonición: veía como corría sangre por las escaleras del apartamento de Darien, sólo que resultaba confuso no recordaba más. Me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua y después a mojarme el rostro para relajarme y poder atrapar de nuevo el sueño. A la media hora, algo temerosa de que se repitiera la pesadilla, volví a mi antigua tarea y me dormí hasta el amanecer. _

_Desperté con un extraño sentimiento "¿así se sentían los que dejaban caer su orgullo?" me preguntaba de manera graciosa. Tomé un baño antes de salir, a veces extrañaba vivir con mamá porque en lo que me bañaba ella preparaba mi desayuno, cosa prácticamente imposible ahora porque vivía sola; me relajé un poco con el baño, lo disfruté. Pensé mis tareas del día, mi discurso a Darien, la beca para irme a Rusia, regresar a casa, arreglarme para ir a ver a aquél a su departamento y, por último, llorar si me despreciaba o disfrutar si nos reconciliábamos. _

_Tomé las clases correspondientes, pasé a mi seminario de tesis la Doctora en periodismo cultural fue comprensiva con mis problemas, era muy buena persona y percibía cuando alguno de sus alumnos estaba mal, me permitió dejar mi esquema de tesis, el avance e irme. Fui a caminar un rato antes de regresar a casa, de nuevo pensé bien las cosas, mis ideas para aclarar las cosas con él y tomé el autobús de regreso a casa. _

_Caminé algunas cuadras antes de llegar a mi casa, iba con paso rápido. Tenía una ansiedad terrible. En cuanto llegué me quité los zapatos y subí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo más cómodo, quizá, acorde a lo que iba a pasar… "la ruptura" sólo eso pensaba. Opté por un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una blusa rosa de cuello redondo con holanes ligeros y el cabello suelto. Miré el reloj, supuse que él ya debería haber llegado. Salí de casa nerviosa y con las manos sudorosas como reflejo de mi estado, me fui caminando a su departamento para hacer tiempo. A la media hora ya había llegado. Subí al ascensor hacia el piso 7. Me troné incontable número de veces los dedos de las manos, iba nerviosísima; salí del elevador y me encaminé a la puerta del número 304 y toqué el timbre, fue una espera eterna…_

_Hola… - un sorprendido hombre se hizo presente en el marco de la puerta - ¿qué haces aquí?_

_Hola Darien. Vine a hablar contigo – respondí sinceramente._

_Pasa, por favor – abrió más la puerta para que entrara – podemos hablar mejor aquí adentro. ¿Algo de beber?_

_Sí. Agua, por favor – dije mientras jugaba con mis manos en mis piernas_

_Ahora sí, dime qué es lo que quieres decirme – lanzó rápidamente el joven llevándome el vaso de agua_

_Vine… a ofrecerte una disculpa. Ayer me puse muy mal, me encelé al verte con tu ex novia – confesé apenada_

_Olvídalo, por favor… - respondió con dolor – ya no tiene caso…_

_Claro que tiene caso – lo interrumpí – yo te amo, Darien. Te amo muchísimo, no quiero perderte por un arranque estúpido, por favor – roge – quiero de nuevo estar bien contigo. No sabes lo mal que me sentí ayer. Es que ya no me cuentas nada de tu vida, me siento tan mal al estar marginada de tu vida, tus proyectos, DE TI – comencé a llorar –. Me has apartado tanto, me siento un estorbo en tu vida, siento que ya estás cansado de mí, de "la estúpida idea de irme a estudiar fuera de Japón" como tú llamas y la pasión con la que ayudo a otros. Parece que los planes que hicimos ya no te interesan, me has dejado tan relegada de tu vida – reclamé con llanto amargo – siempre me haces a un lado… y yo te amo, te amo tanto… me siento abandonada… he dejado caer mi orgullo para hablar contigo, contigo Darien Chiba el hombre que me ha alejado de su vida y se ha vuelto un hielo conmigo y con mi amor… - lloraba sin cesar_

_Hermosa – corrió a abrazarme – perdóname, jamás pensé que te sintieras así. Yo también te amo… perdóname por favor. Las cosas mejorarán lo juro. Lo de ayer olvidémoslo. Será un nuevo comienzo y dejaré mis tontas inseguridades para que "podamos" ser felices – expresó Darien con un tono extraño_

_¿De verdad? – extrañada de la respuesta y Darien asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa en el rostro – Cariño, te amo – nos besamos con pasión como hacía tiempo no lo hacíamos. _

_Terminamos en su cama, bajo las sábanas azules, sudorosos, gimiendo y el sonido del choque de cuerpos inundaban la habitación. Dormimos un rato después de lo ocurrido y me tuve que ir al anochecer a mi casa porque tenía pendientes. Además, él tenía mucho trabajo pero, al menos, ya se había desestresado. Me vestí y nos despedimos con caricias subidas de tono que ya sabía a dónde iban a acabar si no nos deteníamos así que me aparté y me fui a casa. _

_Apenas llegué a casa y sonreí tras cerrar la puerta. Feliz me quité los zapatos y subí a mi habitación, prendí la computadora y corrí a contarle a Mako-chan lo ocurrido por lo cual me felicito y dijo que al día siguiente quería los detalles; yo con gusto acepté. Seguía platicando de cosas triviales con ella por el chat mientras hacía mis trabajos pendientes. Terminé rápido pues quería dormir pronto, estaba algo cansada. Antes de ir a la cama se me ocurrió llamarle a Darien y desearle buenas noches._

_Hola Setsuna – se escuchó la voz de Darien, yo me quedé helada por el nombre – qué bueno que llamas, mañana te quiero ver… tenemos que terminar por un tiempo… ¿Setsuna? ¿¡Setsuna!? – se oía desesperación en su voz, yo sólo colgué el teléfono muy dolida ante tal confesión…_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola chicos. Disculpen la tardanza, pero la universidad me abruma para escribir porque ahí también me dedico a escribir (je je). **

**En fin, este es un escrito muy especial para mí porque exploto la temática de la que me gusta hablar: sangre, muerte, poco amor y en general, lo humano del ser humano. **

**Agradezco lo hayan leído y también que me dejen review. El siguiente capítulo lo subiré dentro de 15 días o eso ya dependerá de los reviews jajaja.**

**Sin más me despido. Gracias. Y…**

**Sientan la sangre…**


	2. Locura

**Capítulo 2.**

**LOCURA **

-¿Y que pasó después? – preguntaba la chica de largo cabello negro a la rubia frente a ella que con dolor y sadismo contaba con detalle el relato

- No me interrumpas – contestó con rudeza y lanzó una mirada de furia a la joven que la cuestionada en señal de que no quería ser interrumpida. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió:

_Me fui a dormir, pues había perdido todos los ánimos; para mi gran fortuna era sábado. Tenía que ir a la universidad a dejar avance de mi proyecto de tesis, no quise ir, me excusé con la Doctora y decidí pasar todo el día en casa o quizá salir por alguna película y un helado de chocolate. Estaba segura de algo: no llamaría a Darien, no ese fin de semana. _

_ Desconecté el teléfono, apagué la contestadora y volví a mi cama, no pude volver a conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de torturarme con la idea de que Darien me engañaba, me ponía el cuerno, me daba atole con el dedo, como lo quieras llamar, pero dejaría pasar este tiempo, aclarar las ideas… pensar que todo era un maldito error. _

_ Aburrida de la cama, me levanté con desgano y mucha hambre. Preparé unos huevos dulces, un café y un pan tostado con miel. Desayuné rápido y con tristeza sentía que cada bocado era amargo y dolía que cayera en el estomago, inevitablemente me puse a llorar por todo el cúmulo de emociones que traía en mis hombros y oprimía mi pecho. Terminé el desayuno, mi llanto y lavé los trastes. _

_ Enseguida tome un baño, en lo que sacaba las sales con aroma a lavanda puse a llenar la bañera, tomé una grabadora y subí todo el volumen. Entré al baño con el frasco de sales y la vertí en el agua caliente de la bañera, envolví mi cabello en una toalla y me metí en el agua calientísima. Disfruté el baño escuchando música, cantando y pensando en tantas cosas que jamás terminaría por describir. Me tuve que salir porque me estaba arrugando, indicador del tiempo que estuve en el agua. Envolví mi cuerpo en la bata y salí a mi habitación. _

_ Me tumbé en la cama mientras decidía que poner. Algo cómodo era la opción, saqué ropa interior, una playera roja, un pantalón de mezclilla bombacho y unos tenis sport azules. Cepillé mi rubio cabello y me hice una coleta alta, revisé mi móvil: dos llamadas perdidas, eran de Mako. _

_-¿Hola, Mako-chan?_

_- Hola. ¿Se puede saber donde estás metida?_

_- Estaba bañándome ¿pasa algo? – pregunté preocupada a mi amiga_

_- Claro, querida. No has venido a la asesoría a dar tu avance, sé que algo pasó y no me quieres decir – inquirió mi amiga, ella me conocía muy bien_

_- Pues sí… me pasó algo, pero no quiero hablar de eso este día ¿te parece? – pedí sinceramente_

_- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que estás bien – cuestionó Mako_

_- Sí, no prometo el 100 pero si un 80 ok? Oye y si vienes a comer a mi casa, platicamos y vemos películas ¿qué dices? Anda di que sí, por favor – supliqué por la línea_

_- De acuerdo, estoy allá como a las 3, ¿está bien?_

_- ¡Perfecto! – dije feliz - ¿Mako? Muchas gracias. Nos vemos, bye._

_- De nada, bye. _

_Aún era temprano y decidí ir de compras, llevar helado, quesos, un vino tinto o un sake, ingredientes para una lasaña, llevé muchas cosas, comprar me distraía muchísimo y mi estado de ánimo ameritaba algo de compras. Salí cargada de cosas de la tienda. Subí al auto y me fui a casa. _

_Llegué poco antes de las 3, acomodé todas las compras en sus respectivos lugares y empecé a preparar un queso manchego relleno con chiles secos, una receta de mamá. Al poco rato tocaron la puerta, corrí a abrir, era Mako-chan que llevaba algunas películas y garnachas para pasar la tarde._

_-Uhm, huele muy rico – mencionó mientras levantaba su nariz para percibir más el olor que venía de la cocina - ¿qué estás preparando?_

_- Un queso manchego relleno de chiles secos – mencioné orgullosa_

_- Jaja, es sencillo pero huele muy bien. Déjame ayudarte. Vamos _

_Y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, el queso ya estaba casi terminado sólo había que meterlo 20 minutos al horno y _vualá_. Preparamos de comer, bailamos como locas pues pusimos un disco de rock y después descansamos en la sala, donde ella me preguntó sobre mi estado de ánimo:_

_-¿Qué te pasó, cariño? – siempre denotaba su lado maternal Mako conmigo_

_- Pues Darien… él me engaña – confesé apenada y con lágrimas en los ojos_

_- ¿¡Cómo!? Pero qué se cree ese tonto. Espera… ¿cómo lo sabes? Las cosas ya estaban bien ¿o me equivoco? _

_- Pues eso pensé, pero ayer le llamé en la noche y cuando contestó dijo el nombre de Setsuna y mencionó que quería terminar por un tiempo y le colgué… - las lágrimas caían sin cesar por mis pálidas mejillas _

_- Vaya qué par de imbécil es ese… mira que dejar ir a una chica tan linda como tú – mencionó mientras me abrazaba cariñosamente y acariciaba mi cabeza – tú puedes encontrar a quien tú quieras. Ánimo, igual y es una simple suposición tuya y después las cosas se arreglan – me animó y limpió mis lágrimas con un pañuelo desechable, trataba de animarme contándome algún chiste_

_- Gracias Mako – y la abracé muy fuerte en señal de agradecimiento._

_- Anda, mujer, vamos a comer – caminó hacia la cocina mientras yo ponía los platos en la mesa, los vasos, servía un poco de vino y después ayudaba a Mako a traer la deliciosa comida que habíamos hecho. _

_La comida transcurrió tranquila, amena y simpática. Nos reíamos de todo y de todos, de nuestros antiguos novios, de lo inmaduras que éramos, vaya hablábamos de todo un poco. Cuando terminamos de comer ya estábamos algo flameadas por el vino que habíamos consumido durante la comida, decidimos dejar el comedor y nos fuimos a tirar a la sala, algo mareadas pusimos una película demasiado cursi para mi gusto. Total que al final de la película terminamos llorando a mares las dos, también un poco era el efecto del vino en nuestras mentes. Pusimos otra y fui por el helado y las garnachas que traía Mako y estuvimos en un maratón de películas que con cada final terminábamos llorando horrores, qué finales tan tristes ponen siempre, qué horror. _

_Nos fuimos a dormir como a las 3 o 4 de la mañana, ebrias e indigestas por tanta porquería que habíamos comido. Nos dormimos juntas y entre que nos quedábamos dormidas estuvimos platicando estupideces y adivinando quién de los que nos gustaban serían buenos en el sexo, al final, ninguno nos convenció y nos dormimos. _

_Al día siguiente el dolor de cabeza nos mataba y preparamos café muy cargado y algo ligero para la cruda que traíamos. Nos bañamos, arreglamos y decidimos dar un paseo hasta la tarde, de Darien no había rastro ni señal de vida, ahora daba igual; después cada quien volvió a sus casas y yo estaba de mejor ánimo, pero camino a casa volví a pensar en mi adorado Darien y me volví a deprimir un poco. Miré el celular y me vi tentada a llamarlo pero no lo hice, corrí a ver la contestadora, la había desconectado. Prendí mi computadora y eché un vistazo a mi correo, nada. Es un idiota, pensé, que se chingue ese cabrón. _

_Antes de que me diera más sueño termine el avance de mi tesis para pasar con la Doctora a dejárselo a primera hora. Terminé, prendí la tele y no había nada interesante. Me metí a la cama y me puse a leer un poco hasta que me quedé dormida y desperté al día siguiente por la misma pesadilla: veía correr ríos de sangre por el departamento de Darien, pero me sorprendió muchísimo que yo tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, era todo lo que veía; desperté asustada. _

_Me levanté a tomar un poco de agua y después directo a darme un baño, pero antes recé al gran Kami que me ayudará a aclarar mis sentimientos y pensamientos. Terminé y fui a bañarme rápido, salí y me puse un atuendo formal porque iría al área de investigación de la Gaceta Universitaria y antes de salir de la casa tomé un gran respiro por lo pesado que sería mi día, por alguna razón decidí llevarme el auto, tomé las llaves y salí de la casa. _

_Apenas llegué a la universidad Darien estaba en la entrada, pensó que llegaría caminando, estacioné el auto y me dirigí a la entrada, traté de caminar como si nada hasta que sentí su amarre en mi brazo y me sorprendí de verlo cuando en realidad fingía, me besó inesperadamente y me dijo:_

_-Hola amor ¿cómo estás? ¿por qué no me llamaste el fin de semana? – cuestionaba con cierta felicidad en su voz_

_-Pues estuve muy ocupada Darien ¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué no tienes clase?_

_- Sí, pero ¿no puedo venir a verte…? Sólo tenía ganas de verte, es todo. ¿tienes prisa? _

_- Sí – contesté cortante – debo entregar este informe – se lo mostré y proseguí – si quieres esperarme, tardo media hora ¿te esperas o no? – dije lo más sutil que pude_

_Te espero, princesita _

_Di media vuelta y fui al salón de la doctora a dejarle mi avance, me dio algunos libros para la investigación y me leyó las cartas porque intuyó que mis ausencias eran por cuestiones amorosas y me dio varios consejos entre ellos que no dejará que el amor y el trabajo se mezclará porque la responsabilidad estaba primero. Tenía razón, pero ese hombre ponía patas arriba mi cabeza. Salí y platiqué un rato con algunos amigos, más tarde salí de la universidad para ver a ese cabrón que se hacía llamar hombre por tener un falo o en resumidas cuentas: Darien. _

_-Volví – le dije sin mucho interés _

_-Bien, vamos por un café ¿está bien? – propuso feliz, raro en él_

_- ¿qué quieres, Darien? – intuía que algo quería porque esas atenciones no eran de gratis, supuse_

_- Nada. Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, amor. – dijo y besó mi mano de la cual zafé del contacto y enojada le pregunté_

_- ¿Y Setsuna? _

_- ¿qué? ¿De qué hablas? – palideció ante mi cuestionamiento y respondía nervioso_

_- Sé que ella es con quien me engañas, no me lo niegues más, por favor – rogué con un nudo en la garganta conteniendo mis lágrimas_

_- Podemos ir a tomar el café y hablamos con calma ¿si? – volvió a proponer y yo acepté, ya no quería hacer más espectáculos en la universidad. Llegamos a una cafetería elegante y de ambiente colonial, raro en la región. Ambos ordenamos y él rompió el silencio incómodo que rodeaba nuestra ambiente: ¿Me puedes decir de dónde sacas eso de esa tal Setsuna?_

_-Llamé el viernes y me confundiste con ella – confesé con dolor y noté el rostro pálido y desencajado de Darien ante mi aseveración_

_-Te equivocas… ¿cuándo escuchaste eso? – me lo decía tratando de sacarme del tema_

_-No me hagas estúpida, Darien… ¡por favor! – supliqué con algunas lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro – dime la verdad, dímela… _

_-Es que… cariño… - interrumpió a su novia_

_-Puedo perdonarte lo que sea, podemos empezar desde cero… te perdonaré la infidelidad, haré como si nada hubiera pasado… sólo quiero saber la verdad, creo que me lo merezco ¿no? – expliqué con sufrimiento _

_-De acuerdo. Si eso quieres, te lo diré todo. – él comenzó su relato, un relato doloroso, donde explicaba cómo y por qué andaba con Setsuna, su colega de la carrera de medicina un año menor que él, me quedé helada ante todo lo que él me decía, pero era algo que yo quería saber. Doloroso, pero lo quería saber. _

_-Está bien. Haremos como que nada pasó y seguiremos igual. Es un hecho. Te perdono y olvido esta infidelidad de tu parte y, de la mía, daré lo mejor para que esta relación funcioné mejor y corregiré mis errores porque te amo, Darien – confesé sinceramente y esperaba respuesta de su parte_

_-Yo también te amo y sacaremos adelante esta relación, te lo prometo – me tomó de una mano y con la otra secó las lágrimas que habían caído por mi rostro y luego se acercó y me besó tiernamente. Charlamos un rato largo hasta que cada uno tenía que volver para sus respectivas áreas en la universidad. _

_-Adiós, cariño. ¡Te amo! – y lo besé con mucha ternura nos separamos y me dijo_

_-Cuídate, yo también te amo. Suerte. – mientras dibujaba a lo lejos un corazón al aire y yo sólo sonreí y le mandé un beso con la mano. Cada quien se retiro a su rutina habitual, pero algo había cambiado: yo estaba feliz. _

_Fui a clases y me encontré a Mako, empezó a cuestionarme sobre Darien y le tuve que contar toda la verdad, por una parte, se había alegrado porque ya estaba feliz, pero, por otra, se molestó muchísimo porque lo había perdonado cuando cometió una falta grave a nuestra relación, sin embargo, no logró convencerme de lo contrario. _

_Las clases pasaron rápido y yo me sentía fresca, contentísima y radiante. Salimos a las 3 de clases. Mako, Kunzite, Motoki y yo fuimos en mi auto a dar un paseo al centro de la ciudad y festejar la aprobación de nuestras becas por un año en Rusia. Nos la pasamos bien, comimos y tonteamos un buen rato._

_De regreso, recibí una llamada de Darien quien me pedía que nos viéramos lo más pronto posible ya que quería hablar conmigo. Yo no me lo esperaba y me sorprendió su petición por su tono serio al decírmelo en la llamada. _

_Pasé a dejar a los chicos a sus casas y de ahí manejé hasta la casa de Darien. Subí al piso 7 del edificio, la espera en el ascensor fue larga, larguísima, casi eterna. Él me estaba esperando en la puerta sentado afuera leyendo y contemplando el desolado pasillo, me causó gracia verlo sentado ahí como niño regañado. Caminé cuidadosamente para no sacarlo de ensimismamiento y casi iba a llegar a él, me miró, sonrió, no dijo nada._

_-Hola ¿estás bien?- pregunté algo intrigada por el estado en el que se encontraba mi novio_

_-Dime algo: ¿qué ves en el pasillo?- con un tono extraño de voz_

_-Nada – respondí naturalmente pues el pasillo estaba desierto_

_-¿nada? ¿Qué sientes al estar aquí? – cuestionó de nuevo_

_-¿a qué te refieres? – respondí de nuevo pero esta vez con temor_

_-¿Está solo? – cuestionó de nuevo con tono extraño rayando en la locura_

_-Sí… Darien ¿estás bien? ¿por qué me preguntas esto? – mencioné asustada por el estado en el que se encontraba_

_-Sí… - se levantó de un salto y me aprisionó contra la pared. Me besó con fuerza y pasión y me rozó un seno con su mano, yo me sonrojé y gemí ligeramente. Se separó y me susurró al oído_

_-Así me siento… - me sorprendí, pero él volvió a su antigua tarea, el pasillo seguía desolado, abrió la puerta del departamento y entramos jadeando hasta llegar y tumbarnos en la cama. _

_Poco a poco las prendas fueron cayendo al piso, los gemidos se hacían presentes en esa atmósfera desolada y extraña pero que hacia enardecer nuestros cuerpos. El contacto ardía, su contacto, el mío, el nuestro. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos chocaban una y otra vez, abrazados, fundidos en un sólo contacto. Sudando. Disfrutando. Saboreando cada instante de su miembro en mi boca y en mi vagina. Placer sentía en mi cuerpo. Placer en el alma. Placer por todo mi ser que sólo él provocaba, que sólo él recorría. Qué rico contacto. Sentir su virilidad en mí. Sus caricias hacían crecer el placer hasta que sucumbió en un grito de desahogo pasional, mi orgasmo. Quería más. Poco después, él llegó y nos fundimos en una abrazo mientras yo sentía como un líquido corría por mis piernas, era su semen corriendo por mis muslos. _

_ Abrazados nos miramos y besamos, me sentí feliz y angustiada, no sabía porqué. Nos recostamos en su cama y platicamos, fue ameno, él se levantó, se puso la ropa y me ofreció algo de beber, traía vino. Sirvió dos copas y brindamos: "por el nuevo comienzo" dijo él, emocionada dije: "por nuestro amor" chocamos las copas y bebimos de un jalón. _

_-Darien ¿para qué querías verme con tanta insistencia? – pregunté_

_-Tenía ganas de hablar contigo… pero no sé… si sea correcto… _

_-¿Qué pasa? – cuestionaba mientras yo me estaba vistiendo _

_-Es que…_

_-Dilo ya – dije graciosa_

_-¿quieres cenar? – esquivó nervioso – hablamos en la cena_

_-De acuerdo. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte – confesé con alegría_

_-Voy a preparar…_

_Cenamos muy rico y la plática también transcurrió tranquila. La cena la había preparado él, todo un amo de casa, responsable por eso lo adoraba muchísimo, era un excelente candidato para marido. _

_-Tengo algo qué decirte – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo_

_-Dilo tú – dije _

_-Está bien… pero es que no sé por dónde empezar – decía nervioso _

_-¿por el principio? _

_-Creo que… deberíamos terminar – confesó mientras jugaba con sus nerviosas manos debajo de la mesa…_

*******

**Notas de la autora**

**Hola a todos ¿cómo están? ¿Qué tal las fiestas? Espero bien. **

**Bueno chicos, aquí está la entrega del siguiente capítulo, espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review. A todos los que han dejado uno les agradezco inmensamente y más a mis amigos del alma que siguen mis textos.**

**Marisa: siempre te encantan mis textos eso me hace muy feliz. Espero te haya gustado el cap.**

**Prima: lo prometido es deuda: aquí el cap. Ahora dime…tú qué crees? se los pone o no… XD hasta el 3 jajaja**

**Filete: gracias por seguirme y sí es algo deprimente. Luchar contra la sombra de la ex… sí algo difícil…**

**Hermanita: gracias por pasar por acá a leer mis locuras jajaja sacadas de mi mente inquieta… **

**Sanera: espero no me mates… y dejes review!jiji**

**Ghost: sí, arriba el gore jaja!! Pues de eso se trata, dejar intrigado al lector y no diré quién es XD **

**Leonor: gracias por seguirme y apoyarme en todo, también en otros aspectos de mi vida. Muchas gracias amiga!! ^^**

**Amys: gracias por leerme… **

**Bueno ya no me extenderé y déjenme review XD. Para todos aquí el siguiente capítulo… adivinen quién es la asesina… **

**Saludos**


	3. Frustrados

**Capítulo 3**

**FRUSTRADOS **

-¡QUÉ! ¿Pero cómo pudo hacerte eso? – gritaba la detective que se había metido demasiado en el relato. Al percatarse de ello, se aclaró la garganta y preguntó más calmada – y ¿qué más pasó?

-No me gusta que me interrumpan, detective, ya se lo dije. Dígame si eso no enfurece – sonrió irónicamente – se lo han hecho a usted también ¿cierto? – la joven de ojos morados sólo bajó la mirada mientras la rubia continuaba su amargo relato…

_No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, algo en mi mente se rehusaba a creer lo que la misma procesaba, el llanto no tardo en aparecer, no sabía a qué se debía, quizá, al dolor o la confusión. Conmocionada cuestioné a Darien_

_-¿qué? – dije con un hilo de voz – ¿es cierto lo que dices? Pero… ¿por qué?_

_-Discúlpame… pero ya no te amo… contigo me siento solo… - confesaba sinceramente _

_-O sea que sólo dijiste que ibas a estar bien conmigo por ¿compasión? ¿Para pasar el rato? ¿¡Para qué!? ¡¡CON QUÉ FIN!! – exploté en llanto _

_-No sé porqué decidí eso. La magia se perdió contigo, desde hace mucho tiempo, tus celos, tu obsesión por el trabajo, tus metas elevadas, tu aire de grandeza ¡todo de ti me molestaba ya! Seguí contigo por costumbre y comodidad – me gritaba mientras seguía llorosa sentada en la mesa_

_-¿Y lo de hace rato? ¿También fue costumbre o fue para cerrar esto con broche de oro? Eres un imbécil, pensé que eras diferente Darien Chiba, lo pensé y jamás fue así. Espero seas feliz con Setsuna o con quien más feliz te haga, no me importa – me levanté de la mesa dispuesta a retirarme con el poco orgullo que me quedaba, estaba destrozada. Tomé mi bolso y ya estaba a punto de salir cuando él me habló_

_-Seré feliz con Setsuna, no te preocupes. Lo superarás "mi broche de oro"… - aquellas palabras hicieron arder mi interior y algo en mi alma cambió, en ese momento quería su cabeza en un plato, pero guarde la cordura_

_-Nos vemos, Darien. Sé feliz… - le deseé – mientras puedas… - dije en un tono muy bajo y sonreí sellando con ello una venganza._

_Volví a casa algo abatida, triste, colérica, cansada, abrumada, no lo sé. En aquel momento sólo quería huir del mundo o morirme o… no, no podía hacer eso. Apenas entré me tiré en el piso a llorar amargamente y reprocharme mis acciones hacia él y nuestra relación. Él se había burlado de mí esa noche, se había mofado de mi honor, me había humillado. No podía creer que él me elevara y después me cortara las alas para una inevitable caída; quería desaparecer o jamás haberle conocido a ese idiota._

_ Más tarde, me levanté del piso y subí a mi habitación. Me tumbé en la cama y volví a llorar. Ya era algo tarde y no podía conciliar el sueño, decidí tomar un Diazepam* para así dormir y que la pena se me olvidara, si es que eso era posible, para despertar mejor y afrontar el día. Al poco rato, el medicamento hizo efecto y me quede dormida hasta muy tarde del siguiente día. _

_ Varias llamadas figuraban en celular, era Mako, hice caso omiso de sus llamadas y bajé con desgano a la cocina. Apenas llegué y el pitido de la contestadora se hacía presente había varios mensajes, los escuché, todos eran de mi amiga que sonaba preocupada, mientras yo me preparaba un café y un pan con mermelada. Me senté en la barra y comencé a llorar de nuevo al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, me era inevitable. Tan sólo di unos mordiscos al pan y un sorbo al café, no tenía apetito. _

_ Con desgano subí a mi habitación y me volví a meter en la cama, abracé las cobijas y estallé en llanto, ¿cómo era posible que él me deshonrara a ese grado? Me lo preguntaba una y otra vez, el llanto cesó hasta que me quedé de nuevo dormida y el mismo sueño se repitió, desperté agitada, sudorosa pero por alguna extraña razón no me encontraba asustada como las otras veces, fue raro el sueño. Lo disfruté. _

_ Al poco rato, sonó el timbre y tuve que bajar a abrir la puerta, era Mako y Motoki._

_-Hola chicos… - dije más a fuerza que con ganas_

_- ¡Cariño, por todos los Kamis! Mira cómo estás… - dijo Mako muy preocupada_

_- ¿qué te pasó? – cuestionó algo alterado Motoki _

_- Pues nada… siendo sincera, nada – dije eso y estallé en llanto, Mako corrió a abrazarme mientras que Motoki seguía parado sin entender nada_

_- Es por él, ¿verdad?- preguntó furiosa_

_- Sí… - respondí cabizbaja, sentándome en un sillón aún llorando – no te enojes, Mako-chan… en parte, fue mi culpa – traté de calmarla porque conocía su carácter y de lo que era capaz_

_- ¡Es que semejante idiota es ese!... – gritó pero Motoki la interrumpió_

_- ¿Quién? ¿Tu novio? – dijo algo despistado, pero Mako le lanzó una mirada de furia que casi lo mataba con ella_

_- ¡Ex novio! – le gritó _

_- Tranquilos… estaré bien – sonreí forzadamente para calmar los ánimos en esa atmosfera extraña y pesada que se me empezaba a crear – prometo que estaré bien ¿de acuerdo?_

_- ¿Sabes qué te hará bien, cariño…? la beca a Rusia, irte un año, cambiar de aires, cambiar un poco tu vida. Eso te hará bien ¿no lo crees? – me recordó la beca, cómo pude olvidarla, necesitaba hacer trámites, prepararlo todo, me llenó de alegría ese recordatorio y en parte acertó porque me haría muy bien esa beca._

_- ¡Tienes toda la razón, Mako querida! Por eso eres la mejor amiga del mundo – la abracé y besé su mejilla en agradecimiento. Notó como me había llenado de energía y me sonrió._

_- ¿Sabes también qué te ayudara? – dijo Motoki y esbozó una sonrisa – salir a bailar este sábado, festejaremos la beca irá Kunzite, Rina, Ami, Mako, tú y yo ¿qué dices? Es una celebración por un logro de todos, piénsalo, sé que irás. _

_- No sé, Motoki-kun… no prometo nada – confesé.- Discúlpenme, gustan tomar algo o algo de comer… es algo tarde… - mencioné apenada._

_- No, así estoy bien – dijo Mako_

_- Yo… un vaso de agua, por favor…_

_- Ahora vuelvo – sonreí. A los pocos minutos llevaba dos vasos de agua para mis amigos – Tomen chicos – extendí los vasos – sabes, Motoki-kun… sí iré, me hace falta sacudir la polilla que traigo acumulada ¡tenemos que festejar esa beca!_

_- Me alegra que digas eso – contestó Motoki y Mako sonrió ampliamente – sé que te hará mucho bien_

_- ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Te parece si salimos a comer algo? Dudo que tengas algo de comida aquí – propusó Mako_

_- Mira mis fachas, mujer…- señalé mi ropa e hice "alarde" de la flojera en que me hallaba - me da pena salir así. _

_- Ve a arreglarte, debes comer algo o si no los exámenes médicos saldrán negativos para tu aceptación en Rusia y sus condiciones climáticas… ¡anda!_

_Subí a mi habitación, me di un baño muy rápido, me puse cómoda y bajé a la sala donde ambos platicaban muy animados, apenas Mako me vio e hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos un poco, analizándome hasta que dijo "listo" y por fin salimos de esa cárcel de recuerdos insípidos e incoloros. Fuimos a un restaurant de comida rápida, debo admitir que comí más a fuerza que de ganas, el dolor hacía un nudo en mi estomago y me impedía seguir. Charlamos un largo rato, ambos se esforzaron por hacerme reír y lo lograban. Algo tarde y después de caminar y poner al tanto a Motoki transcurrió el largo día y tuve que regresar a casa a descansar de mi terrible agonía. _

_ Mako me propuso que me fuera a dormir a su casa o ella a la mía, pero me negué ya que era un mal necesario eso de romper y la resignación de ese imbécil que me hizo sufrir y me humilló: QUIERO SU CABEZA EN UN PLATO, me repetía una y otra vez dentro de la cama hasta que me quedé dormida. _

_ La noche se tornaba algo extraña y fría, desperté sudorosa, un dolor en el pecho y una sonrisa en el rostro, el culpable fue aquel sueño que empecé a disfrutar cada noche con cada aparición, todas mis células y mis pensamientos vibraban al sentirlo, para mí era un deseo, como una premonición. Me senté en la cama y traté de tranquilizar mi ritmo cardíaco para volver a conciliar el sueño, los miércoles siempre eran los días más pesados en la universidad. Miré el reloj 3:46 ¡cielos! Debo volver a dormir… tranquila volví a dormir. _

_Más tarde, sonó la alarma y tuve que salir adormilada de la cama e ir a darme un baño que me despertó. Desayuné ligero y salí a la universidad en mi auto, en la entrada me esperaban Mako y Kunzite, hicimos plática un ratito en el pasillo, fumamos unos cigarros y en cuanto vimos llegar al profesor, entramos. El día transcurrió… llevadero y el resto de la semana, bueno, transcurrió muy deprimente, entre lágrimas y risas, diría yo. _

_ Por fin, llegó el sábado, noche de baile y sacudir la polilla, hice limpieza de la casa y como acabé rendida, tomé una siesta. Kunzite quedó de pasar por mí a las 7:30, desperté, me bañé y arreglé con un vestido rojo hasta la rodilla y escotado en espalda y pecho, el color hacía un poco más llamativo mi cuerpo porque resaltaba la palidez de mi piel y, debo admitir, que el vestido me quedaba de muerte. Me maquillé sencilla pero con los labios rojos y el cabello suelto sujetado con una peineta de un solo lado. _

_Poco antes de la hora acordada, el joven de largo cabello plateado llegó con su clásico atuendo sexi-casanova, pero le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba todo en él. Fue en su auto por mí, vacilé si llevarme mi auto o irme con él, la segunda era la opción. Todo el caminó hasta el centro fuimos hablando tonterías y coqueteábamos en broma, lo cual nos divertía de sobremanera, hasta que después de 20 divertidos minutos llegamos donde los chicos estaban ya para ir directo. Motoki le dio indicaciones a Kunzite de dónde dejar el coche, yo decidí acompañarlo al estacionamiento, estábamos divertidísimos con todos los chistes y trucos para ligar esa noche. Entramos al lugar, había gran ambiente y un calor increíble, luces de neón y algunos sillones ocupados por parejas "entrando en calor" por lo que Kun me dijo al oído: "qué envidia ¿no crees?" y ambos reímos. _

_Mi felicidad duró poco porque a lo lejos vi una silueta conocida, la sonrisa se me borró por completo del rostro al pensar que podría ser Darien, lo dejé pasar aunque a cada rato volteaba a ese lugar. Largo rato pasó y lo olvidé, pero al acercarme a bailar con Rina, Amy y Kunzite al centro de la pista, lo comprobé, era Darien, casi me da un infarto. Nos miramos, sonrió burlonamente y se acercó al oído de su acompañante y ambos rieron ampliamente. Ella se volteó a verme y me barrió con la mirada. Cada que Darien la abrazaba ella se volteaba a verme y me sonreía triunfante, burlona. _

_Enojada fui a nuestra mesa, me senté y bebí un sake de golpe. Regresé a la pista y continué bailando, brindamos por nuestro triunfo de la beca, nos alegramos, pero Darien osaba mofarse de mí, tocaba a, quien deduje era, Setsuna y ella encantada de hacerme rabiar, poco me faltó para lanzarme y molerla a golpes, me contuve. _

_Después de un rato ameno y agradable aunque a la vez incómodo por ese tarado, el ambiente se hizo más pesado cuando todos fuimos a la mesa a descansar y beber algo, a los pocos minutos Darien y Setsuna se acercaron a nuestra mesa a saludar:_

_- ¡Hola chicos qué grata sorpresa! – dijo Darien con un tono perceptiblemente fingido_

_- Hola… - dijeron todos a excepción de Makoto y Kunzite que vieron de mala gana a Darien._

_- ¿Qué celebran, chicos? – preguntó y de inmediato la mujer a su lado de cabello verde oscuro tosió y él cayó en la cuenta de su error – disculpen, qué descortés soy. Chicos, ella es Setsuna Meiou mi novia y, ellos, cariño, son Kunzite, Makoto, Motoki, Rina y Amy – a mí evidentemente me había saltado con saña. _

_- ¿Se te ofrece algo más, Darien? – contestó muy molesta Mako – o ¿prefieres seguir con los desplantes? Porque si es así, quien sigue soy yo ¿qué opinas?_

_- Tranquila, Mako "querida". Ya me iba, sólo pasé a saludarlos a todos – recalcando su última palabra – con su permiso – ambos se marcharon riendo a lo largo del pasillo. _

_En cuanto esos dos se largaron derramé unas lágrimas y Kunzite se levantó para ir a buscarlo y echarle bronca, pero lo detuve. Mako me abrazó fuerte. Al poco rato, el mesero nos llevaba seis copas de "orgasmos" – alevosía y ventaja de ese cabrón: mi bebida favorita – nos señaló quién las enviaba, al mirar, sólo Darien sonrió y levantó su copa. Kunzite pidió una pluma y un papel al mesero y solicitó llevar esas copas de regreso con el joven que las enviaba y llevarle ese papel que decía: "bájale a tus desplantes y ofensas, Darien Chiba o te las verás conmigo… ganas de romperte la cara no me faltan. Piénsalo bien. Kunzite". _

_Transcurrieron varios tragos amargos durante un buen rato, para después volver a la pista de baile y disfrutar de nuevo de la música y el ambiente, Kunzite y yo bailábamos juntos y felices hasta que apareció el par de buitres al lado nuestro y entre lo apretado sentí un roce en mi trasero, cuando volteé, Darien me guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Varias ocasiones se repitieron igual aunque subiendo de tono las caricias hasta que no pude más y me fui corriendo hacia el baño a estallar en un llanto contenido desde hacía buen rato. Antes de salir, limpié mis lágrimas._

_Al salir vi a Darien afuera del baño solo, lo observé y palidecí; decidí pasar como si no existiera, pero al pasar por su lado me tomó del brazo y arrinconó en una esquina del lugar y me besó, mi cabeza muy confundida correspondió a su abrazo y al sabor de sus labios, él me tocaba con desesperación por encima del vestido, abrí mis ojos y lo contemplé como antes, con amor. Seguí sumida en su beso y sus caricias hasta que él se separó, nos miramos, sonrió, se acercó a mi cuello, lo lamió y después me susurró al oído: "acabo de comprobar que aún mueres por mí y mis caricias. Aún me amas". Se rió en mi cara y se fue de largo a su mesa. Yo fui a mi mesa y grite que ya no podía más, quería irme. Kunzite amablemente me abrazó y salimos de ahí, ya en su auto lloré de nuevo y le relaté lo ocurrido con ese hijo de puta. _

_Salimos rumbo a las calles luminosas de Tokio sin rumbo fijo, me escuchaba con atención, me consolaba, me hacía bien su cálida compañía, me sentí segura con él y me propuso quedarme con él en su departamento, ya varias veces yo me había quedado y nada "raro" había pasado, además llevaba algunas copitas de más e ir así a mi casa, sola y en mi estado emocional no era nada prometedor, por ello, decidí quedarme en su casa. _

_Al llegar me senté cómodamente en uno de los sillones negros de piel de la sala y Kunzite me ofreció una copa, la cual acepté. Entre las copas que traía y las que bebimos de más en su casa, pasamos un buen rato en la sala charlando, yo me desinhibí, me olvidé de Darien y Kun se acercó más a mi rostro, me besó y, poco a poco, las prendas estorbosas fueron cayendo al piso de madera de esa oscura sala de estar, las caricias se empezaron a hacer presentes, yo ansiosa de olvidar y él ansioso de poseerme, me sentí feliz un momento: alguien me amaba. _

_Me dejé llevar por el momento para después ir directo a su habitación donde él me tomó y empezó un vaivén de cuerpos que me enloquecía, él era sexi y más con sus mechones tapando esos ojos retorcidos y abismales distintos a lo que yo comúnmente veía. Debo admitir que era un Dios y me tenía hechizada con esa mirada pues tras un largo rato y distintas posiciones ambos terminamos rendidos, no dijimos nada, me abrazó y dormimos. _

_Al día siguiente, desperté confundida y con una invasión de recuerdos en mi mente, él se había levantado ya, me tomé la cabeza con las manos aún confundida, me levanté y fui a buscarlo. _

_- Hola qué bueno que despertaste. Prepare el desayuno – lo dijo con mucha naturalidad._

_- Ho… hola… no te hubieras molestado – con evidente nerviosismo en mi voz – Kun… lo de ayer fue un error, no debió pasar._

_- Por eso no te preocupes, todo está bien…_

_- No, no está bien… ¡tuvimos sexo! _

_- ¿Y? Eso es normal ¿cuál es el problema?_

_- No debimos… mejor me voy, Kunzite. Lo lamento mucho. Iré a cambiarme y me voy… _

_- ¡Espera! sí es por Darien, no te preocupes, nada cambiará entre tú y yo, sé que aún lo amas, no debimos hacerlo, pero ya pasó… déjame llevarte a tu casa, por favor._

_- Aún lo amo y estoy muy dolida… esto sólo me confunde más, Kun, con permiso. – me retiré a la habitación mientras él desde la cocina me gritaba_

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga para que te olvides de él, de todo? – esta pregunta me pegó de golpe_

_- Que me ayudes… - y una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en mis labios rosados._

****

Diazepam: es un medicamento recomendado por médicos para conciliar el sueño y manejar la depresión.

____

¡Hola a todos!

Pues aquí puntual con la entrega, agradezco a todos sus reviews me encantan, algunos me hacen reír y otros me hacen aclarar mis propias dudas.

Bien, este capítulo me ha costado… una y la mitad de la otra, me ha sido muy difícil, primero, porque las fiestas han estado a la orden del día entre la escritura de este capítulo, vino la familia *enferma*, me contagiaron de gripa y pues, inevitablemente, me enfermé a tal grado que me tumbó cuatro días en cama, pero ya voy saliendo…

He notado que no se han dado cuenta de la numerología… creo que no es muy importante, pero sí interesante ver que son tanto mis números favoritos como números cabalísticos, espero pongan más atención… y mis frases los han hecho reír.

Feliz año que la pasen chévere y hagan y deshagan este año jajaja

Ahora sí, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? No saben cómo me llena de emoción leer cada uno de sus reviews, gracias.

**Reviews**

**Amys12**: Muchas gracias por tu flor al capítulo anterior y, también, agradezco de antemano el que vaya a tener tu review en cada capítulo. Jajaja no diré quién es la asesina, no ahora… tú tienes una idea y puede que sí… puede que no. Mátame pero no lo diré XD. Sí, debo admitir que Darien se siente solo, pero todo tiene una razón, espero que con cada capítulo te lo pueda aclarar y sigas leyendo mi historia. Muchas gracias.

**Skope06:** Hola, muchachón. Muchas gracias, tú has sido fiel a mis textos y te lo agradezco además de ser el gran amigo y persona que eres. Te quiero amor de mis amores. Gracias por tu apoyo. Esas listas de fin de año fueron la onda, geniales y más la mentadas de madre jajaja (Karina y yo).

**Marisa:** jajaja paciencia, mujer, paciencia. Sí eso si es ser usado, es algo así como ser comido, masticado, escupido y después reusado. Sigue leyendo, descubre las razones de ambos. Todo tiene una razón de ser.

**Ghostyaya:** qué padre que te gusto el capítulo. Y concuerdo contigo de que coloqué a Darien como un hombre real jaja, gracias por pasarte acá y seguir cada capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y me digas lo que opinas. Saludos.

**Marstucha-kun**: Hola linda, ¿cómo estás? Procuraré cumplir con mi promesa de actualizar prontito. Pues espero que este capítulo te haya dejado más claro qué es lo que pasa, ¿fue así? Dime en tu review. En cuanto a la asesina… tienes alguna idea, dila. Porque, por el momento, no diré quién es la asesina sólo diré que en el nombre lleva la penitencia. También feliz año y que la pases bien con tus hijas, te quiero mucho.

**Brenda**: jajaja esto sí que es dejar en suspenso ¿verdad? Aquí tienes el capítulo tres, gracias por chulear las cosas que escribo. En cuanto a tu novio… lo único que puedo decir es que lea algo de literatura erótica, eso ayuda. Yo también te quiero y dale un beso a Cano.

**Hehra:** ¡Linda! Por un momento creí que no leerías mi fic. Mil gracias. Me da gusto que leas mi fic y más que te haya gustado. No entendí algo de tu primer review: a qué mona te refieres? A Setsuna? Ella es un escape de una relación que tú ya bien definiste. Si es Michiru sólo es la ex novia. En definitiva es una codependencia y bien cabrona por parte de los dos que ya se rompe (de cierta manera) en este capítulo, neta que eso de que se burle de ella hasta a mí me enoja jajaja (y yo lo escribo…). Yo creo que mal es muy poco, están locos y muy enfermos para mantener esa relación tan loca y enferma. Creo que mis frases han causado risas y admiración jaja. Pues en cuanto a los huevos dulces cuando voy a comer comida japonesa me sirven como acompañamiento de algunos platillos torta de huevos dulces, son huevos revueltos con salsa de soya dulce y que se voltean hasta que queda un rectángulo (son muy ricos!). Yo no entiendo porqué le perdona todo y él otro se vuela todo (conozco personas que hacen esto y lo aceptan). Y cómo bien dijo Darien en este capítulo sólo fue comodidad y costumbre, no es descabellado pero cuando se ofenden a tal punto que no pueden ser felices sin el otro, eso sí es descabellado (es mi forma de pensar). En cuanto a la escena del pasillo, prometo que en los capís siguientes tendrás una respuesta. Sí, le iba a contar del viaje… pero bueno… te dejé algo claro con este capítulo? Ay no me resistí a poner a mi sexi Kunzite/Malachite jajaja espero tus comentarios acerca de esto. Cuídate, muchas gracias, bye, un besote.

**Neo Reina Serenity: **gracias amiga por pasar a leer. *sonrojo* gracias por la flor que me echas. Qué bien que sigas leyéndome y espero aclararte algunas dudas. Te mando un saludo y un beso. 

Bien, son todos por ahora.

Ya saben, agradezco a los que leen y si tienen alguna duda, pregunta o cosa que decir, háganmela saber por review y en el siguiente capítulo les contesto. Saludos.


	4. Planeación

**Capítulo 4**

**PLANEACIÓN**

- Es decir que tuviste un cómplice… ¿cierto? – preguntó la joven detective de ojos morados penetrantes y cabello negro.

- No, no tuve uno. No del todo o como usted lo cree, él jamás supo de mis verdaderas intenciones, él fue mi paño de lágrimas, mi gran amigo y alguien que me ayudaba a intimidar en un principio, nada más.

- Quiero saber más de tu historia, es interesante y algo envolvente más viniendo de una asesina de tu grado, viuda.

- ¿Viuda? Jajaja patético. – rió la mujer pálida con ironía – pues continuaré mi relato, veo que le ha gustado a la reina de ojos morados – con cierta burla.

_- Sí, Kun, lo que quiero es que me ayudes ¿qué dices? – pregunté con tono frío y calculador_

_- Pero… ¿a qué quieres que te ayude? – noté cierto nerviosismo en su voz._

_- Quiero vengar el dolor que Darien me ha provocado, ¿me ayudarás? El principal objetivo es Setsuna… esa perra… - confesé con furia recalcando mis últimas palabras._

_- Te ayudaré siempre y cuando me digas que es lo que pretendes hacer _

_- Intimidar a esa maldita zorra que me lo quito… seguirla, que se sienta acosada sin que sepa quién es, que sienta miedo, temor, que se enloquezca por saber quién la acosa, que el miedo se convierta en inseguridad y con ello problemas mentales… - confesé con frialdad, seguridad y como si ya lo hubiera planeado_

_- Puedo ayudarte a eso, cariño… pero es riesgoso. Además, ella se dará cuenta, estoy seguro, pero en lo que pueda te ayudaré. – me extendió su mano la cual estreché cerrando ese trato siniestro y completar la limpieza de mi honor._

_- Dentro de un mes nos vamos a Rusia, todo este mes esa mujer será acosada y descansará por lapsos de tiempo porque tengo preparados sus acosos – reí estrepitosamente – disfrutaré todo lo que sufrirá esa tipa_

_- Creo que deberías olvidar eso, aunque también disfrutaré la cara de esa tipa porque se burló de ti en el bar el sábado y también el miedo del imbécil de Darien – y con esa aseveración cerramos el trato._

_Me quedé en su departamento un rato más, durante el desayuno pulimos los detalles, los alcances y todo para que saliera perfecto. Él lo veía como una broma, un juego; yo, lo veía como el inicio de algo que iba para largo. Terminando el desayuno, tomé un baño y le pedí que me llevara a casa, así lo hizo. Llegando a casa, me sonreí al tener a un "aliado", subí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, me disponía a dormir bien, mejor; pero recordé que debía llamar a una persona:_

_- ¿Hola? – se escuchó por la bocina del teléfono_

_- Hola, me podría comunicar con Diamante Miyazaki – dije cortésmente_

_- Claro. ¿Quién le llama? – supuse era el mayordomo, era amable y se oía algo vieja su voz._

_- La amiga de Akane Karasuma, él me conoce por ella. Gracias. _

_- Un momento, por favor – esperé en la línea hasta que se oyó la voz ronca del otro lado – Hola, ¿qué tal, linda? – me saludó amablemente ese hombre_

_- Hola Diamante. Creo que ya medité bien y sí prescindiré de tus servicios, mientras yo estoy en Rusia quiero que tengas vigiladas a unas personas… no sé… ¿cuándo te puedo ver?_

_- Qué bueno que te has animado, soy muy bueno siguiendo personas e investigándolas, creo que mi sobrina te lo ha dejado claro ¿no es así? – con seguridad – puedo hasta el miércoles, ¿puedes ese día?_

_- sí, siempre y cuando sea pasando las 5:00 porque tengo que realizar mis trámites de la beca, planeación, maletas y demás – dije con tedio_

_- Pero, linda, tu viaje es dentro de un mes… exageras ¿no? – bromeó_

_- Un poco, sabes cómo somos las mujeres… nunca es suficiente lo que se lleva en un viaje – reí y con voz más seria pregunté – entonces, ¿a qué hora y dónde nos vemos?_

_- Escucho ansiosa a la señorita… uhm – pensó largo tiempo, meditando – de acuerdo, nos vemos el miércoles a las 7:30 en el restaurante "Bellini", sabes dónde es ¿verdad?_

_- Sí – respondí secamente – espero seas discreto, Diamante. _

_- No te preocupes. Soy el más discreto del mundo cuando hago mi trabajo, los detalles los puliremos ese día._

_- Perfecto. Qué pases linda tarde y saluda a Akane de mi parte, por favor, tiene mucho que no la veo._

_- Gracias, igual y si la veo, le doy tus saludos. Hasta el miércoles – y cortó la comunicación. _

_Me sonreí al dejar la bocina, todo empezaba a tomar forma, se materializaba, sólo necesitaba hacer uso de algo del dinero de mis padres para lograr el objetivo, lo pediría para "la beca", subí de nuevo a la habitación y me recosté en la cama, una ola de sensaciones extrañas se apoderaron de mí, desconozco si fueron premoniciones o locura: _

_Ahí se encontraba Darien, sentado como aquél día en el pasillo, abrazando sus piernas, platicábamos calmadamente, él no levantaba la cabeza, permanecía en un estado de shock… no sé, era raro verlo así, tranquilo. Después de conversar largo rato, le pedí que levantara la cara, me dijo que no podía, sonreí maliciosamente, era mi oportunidad de torturarlo: tomé su cabello fuerte y levanté su cabeza de modo que pudiera verme, me horroricé al ver sus cavidades oculares vacías y su rostro lleno de sangre, como si hubiera llorado lágrimas dolorosas de color carmín, merecido se lo tenía, el horror pasó a placer de verlo reducido a una basura… bajé la vista y su cuello estaba cortado, aún brotaba de su yugular sangre fresca… - sonreí – sólo se mantenía la cabeza en su lugar gracias a un cuero frágil que la unía al resto del cuerpo… escupí – agitada, desperté con una mirada descolocada, ansiosa, las pupilas dilatadas, al mirarme al espejo, tratando de tranquilizarme miré que tenía una sonrisa desquiciada. No cabía la menor duda, me estaba volviendo loca o era una premonición. _

_Bajé a la cocina y me preparé un bocadillo, para distraerme un rato, hice una lista de lo que debía llevar, lo más indispensable para el viaje, lo demás allá lo compraría, definitivamente, ropa invernal era lo que más me preocupaba, la universidad nos facilitaría un departamento, además de un apoyo económico, distraída fui a ver la televisión, a veces extrañaba a mi pequeña hermana y a mi adorada mascota, por lo menos alguien me daría la bienvenida o me haría compañía en mi soledad, de pronto me sentí deprimida y abandonada. Viendo la televisión, me quedé dormida, últimamente dormía demasiado… subí a mi habitación para dormir mejor y calientita en mi cama. _

_La alarma sonó, desperté triste porque iniciaba la semana, todo transcurrió sin nada novedoso hasta el miércoles que veía al señor Miyazaki. Ese día llegué de la universidad, me cambié para salir corriendo a su encuentro. Entré en el lujoso restaurante, era vanguardista, pero elegante. El anfitrión me indicó la mesa en la que el señor de cabello cano me esperaba, caminé hasta la mesa y Diamante se levantó y me ayudó a sentarme, pidió un vino espumoso y comenzó la charla "de negocios"._

_- Viene usted fresca, pero elegante – dijo coqueto - ¿cómo te va?_

_- No me hagas reír, deja de coquetear que bien podría ser tu hija – reí de buena gana – la verdad es que he estado apurada y algo ansiosa por hacer negocios contigo_

_- Sabes que es broma, linda. Pues cenemos y hablemos al mismo tiempo de mis honorarios, la estrategia, nombres, dirección, todo lo que me sea de utilidad y pues… - hizo una pausa y arqueó una ceja – el pago por adelantado. _

_- Por el pago no te preocupes eso está arreglado – confirmé seria y el mesero llegaba con el vino espumoso que sirvió en las copas, enseguida pidió nuestra orden, Diamante pidió por los dos, lo cual me quitó un peso de encima y proseguimos con la plática. _

_- El costo de mis servicios son por hora, pero por ser amiga de la familia – enfatizó la última palabra – te cobraré por mes, dices que quieres que "cuide" durante un año ¿cierto?_

_- Así es, será durante mi estancia en Rusia, sólo que quiero un compendio cada mes de fotografías, grabaciones de voz y vídeos en mi bandeja de correo, ya que lo utilizaré cuando regrese, no importa si hay un costo adicional – fríamente. En ese momento llegaron nuestros platillos, comíamos, bebíamos y pulíamos detalles para poder cerrar el negocio._

_- De acuerdo… por el momento, antes de que te vayas me das un adelanto y mes con mes depositas en una cuenta que te daré, cuando regreses de Rusia, me das el resto ¿le parece bien a una diosa tan bella? _

_- Perfecto. Es un trato justo y perfecto – sonreí sombría._

_- Ahora dame los datos que necesito para investigar a tus "víctimas" – enumeré apellidos de la zorra y el maldito aquél, teléfono y demás información. El resto de la cena la pasamos conversando como si nada, terminamos y cada quien se retiró a sus respectivos destinos. _

_Cuando llegué a casa, el sonido de la contestadora era insistente: cuatro mensajes. Kunzite había llamado, fui por un vaso de jugo mientras escuchaba su varonil voz: "¡Hola! Necesito hablar contigo, urgentemente, no quiero meterme en problemas… hoy vi a Darien y a Setsuna salir del médico, temo que ella está enferma o tiene algún padecimiento o, tal vez, esté embarazada"… casi me ahogo al escuchar esa patética suposición, corrí a la contestadora y regresé la cinta: "… hoy la seguí, si ella corre peligro al jugarle esta broma, mejor no… llámame, por favor"_

_- ¿Hola, Kunzite?_

_- Ay qué bueno que llamas… - sonaba alterado – la seguí hoy y la vi salir junto con tu ex de una clínica, se veían preocupados, puede que tenga un padecimiento grave o me temo que está embarazada, no quiero continuar con este juego… – se oía conmovido, quizá… arrepentido._

_- Mira… primera, no matarás a NADIE – recalqué mis palabras – segunda, dudo que esa perra esté embarazada y, tercera, esa mujer no sabrá quién jodidos la ha intimidado, seguido durante este tiempo… - estaba alterada – porque nos largamos a Rusia ¡desaparecemos! ¿entendiste?_

_- Pero… lo veo como un juego, no quiero ser responsable de que pierdan a su bebé o que ella muera… - lo interrumpí furiosa_

_- Si no quieres hacerlo ¡no lo hagas! Me molestan las personas como tú, dicen algo y después cambian de opinión. Además es un puto juego, no sé de dónde sacas suposiciones, si ella está embarazada, me importa un bledo… ¿¿sabes por qué?? Porque sólo me divertiré viendo cómo se refunde en sus jugos y su nerviosismo los llevé a la locura y la inseguridad de sus actos… sólo quiero disfrutar eso antes de largarme de aquí…_

_- ¿Te estás escuchando? – dijo algo decepcionado – qué patéticos somos… _

_- Discúlpame, Kun – fingía que lloraba – pero… es que… ellos me han lastimado mucho… me arruinaron el modelo de vida que tenía… entiéndeme, por favor – desgarrándome la voz – no quiero lastimarlos, sólo quiero darles una lección… disculpa si te molesté… adiós… - la actuación perfecta y se oyó un grito del otro lado._

_- ¡Espera! Lo haremos juntos… deben pagar por lo que han hecho… además yo te adoro y quiero que olvides tu pasado… disculpa si te moleste a ti, cariño. El plan sigue, ve a descansar, por favor. – dijo sinceramente y muy convencido_

_- Gracias, no te preocupes, yo también te quiero. Cuídate, hasta mañana. – colgué el teléfono, sonreí. _

_Las semanas siguientes transcurrieron entre trámites, compras, estudios, papeles, avisos, despedidas, visita de mis papás, mi hermana, el adelanto del pago del detective Miyazaki, el "juego" para asustar a Setsuna, más compras, estaba agotada, Darien llamó para ver cómo jodidos estaba, más bien quería molestarme y sacarme de mis casillas, Kunzite me ayudaba con mis traumas mentales y emocionales._

_Todos estábamos vueltos locos con la beca, mis planes trazados cuidadosamente, ayudaban a mi distracción y los sueños eran cada vez más frecuentes y más sangrientos, que en vez de causarme miedo, ya me daban risa, eran tan reales que mi locura lo veía con naturalidad y cotidianeidad. _

_Faltaba sólo una semana para irme un año de esa ciudad llena de recuerdos extraños que provocaban mi locura y trastornos, mis deseos de sangre, llamé a Miyazaki para encomendarle una última cosa antes de irme, así que llamé a Diamante para hacer negocios:_

_- Hola, me comunica con el señor Miyazaki, por favor._

_- Él habla. Hola diosa bella ¿Cómo estás? – bromeó reconociendo mi voz_

_- Nunca dejarás de bromear conmigo ¿verdad? – dije en el mismo tono de broma que él – Estoy bien… presionada por el viaje, pero bien, ya lista para irme y dejar todo en muy buenas manos – recalqué mis últimas palabras._

_- Sabes que así será… dime ¿para qué soy bueno? – cuestionó entusiasmado, una nueva tarea para él significaba más dinero, para mí un gasto._

_- Eres bueno para… que nos veamos hoy y te expliqué. Antes de irme quiero dar un pequeño susto y desaparecer de la faz de esta linda tierra durante un año – burlonamente_

_- Jajaja, ahora resulta que eres poeta y sentimentalista – río de buena gana e ironizó, yo gruñí – bueno, bueno… entonces ¿dónde nos vemos?_

_- Hoy en el parque número 10 a las 6:30 ¿puedes? _

_- Sí… quizá llegue un poco más tarde, sin embargo, haré todo lo posible por estar a tiempo, tengo una cita de "trabajo" ¿tú sabes?... – mencionó coqueto_

_- Está bien, Diamante… ¿sabes? No me interesa tu vida amorosa… - reí ante mi comentario – cuídate, nos vemos esta tarde. Adiós – ambos colgamos, sonreí y decidí ir a ver a Makoto, con todo lo ajetreado del mes, ni tiempo me dio de hablar bien con ella._

_Tomé mi mochila, las llaves de la casa y abordé mi auto rumbo a la zona residencial de Azabu Jyuban, siempre que iba me maravillaba con las obras imponentes de arquitectura en los edificios así como los jardínes, realmente, Mako era muy afortunada de vivir ahí… era sumamente precioso. El portero del edificio ya me conocía, avisó a mi amiga y me abrió la puerta del estacionamiento, dejé el auto en uno de los cajones de visita y subí hasta el apartamento. Ni toqué la puerta porque ella estaba ahí parada esperándome._

_- ¡Hola! – me abrazó contenta - ¿por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? – fingiendo molestia _

_- Hola, también me da gusto verte y no te avisé porque quería sorprenderte y creo que lo hice – reí deshaciéndome del abrazo de la castaña – además nos hace falta platicar, casi no te he visto con los preparativos del viaje y todo eso – restándole un poco de importancia_

_- Sí, me sorprendiste, cariño. – habíamos pasado ya a la casa y tomamos asiento – tienes toda la razón, me abruma el tener que despedirme de mis padres, mis hermanos, lo bueno es que el novio se va conmigo – reímos hasta casi llorar por su comentario – me preocupaba dejar el departamento solo, pero mi prima vendrá a habitarlo todo este tiempo, sólo espero que no me haga muchos destrozos o cambios aquí._

_- Pues… yo no sé qué haré con mi casa, hablé con mis papas y no acordamos mucho, creo que Diana quiere venir a estudiar la preparatoria aquí, entonces quizá se quedé en casa… o eso creo yo – confesé dudosa, en realidad, no sabía qué haría con mi casa, no quería que Darien supiera que estaba fuera porque ya conocía a Diana… no sabía qué hacer. Salí de mis pensamientos hasta que Makoto me aplaudió frente a los ojos porque me ensimismé – discúlpame… meditaba sobre la casa – agregué._

_- Lo mejor será que tu mamá vaya y la cuide hasta que se decida Diana a hacer algo, ¿no lo crees? – era una buena opción. Trajo vasos de jugo y bebí– también, no hay nadie que cuide mejor algo que tu propia madre – tenía razón y me reí porque ella siempre le hacía "la barba" a mi mamá cuando debíamos salir a hacer alguna travesura._

_- Tienes razón, quizá, me deba relajar, estoy muy estresada – me apené y rasqué mi cabeza _

_- ¿Quieres comer? Motoki no tarda en llegar, quedamos en comer juntos, además así platicamos los tres. Di que sí… - rogó con una cara triste y voz fingida de niña pequeña y caprichosa._

_- Está bien, no me gusta que me chantajees - saqué mi lengua y creo se había tardado en preguntar lo inevitable…_

_- Y… ¿Alguna novedad de Darien? ¿Te ha molestado? _

_- Pues ha llamado para molestarme pero… este… - con nerviosismo en la voz – contesto… pero… no le digo mucho, lo hago por cortesía, sólo llama para suponer si ya lo olvidé o no. Ninguna novedad… - con un dejo de tristeza._

_- Es un imbécil, qué bien que no caigas en sus tretas de mal gusto – señaló muy molesta y sonó el timbre del departamento. Ella se levantó a abrir. Era Motoki quien llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas, bellísimas, en cuanto me vio se sonrojó levemente y me saludó._

_- No sabía que estabas aquí – y me dio un beso en la mejilla_

_- Hola, pues… ¡sorpresa! – grité y él se asustó un poco, aunque también exageró el gesto_

_- ¿Comemos? – lanzó mi amiga y yo aplaudí ansiosa porque moría de hambre, además las delicias que hacía Mako-chan eran las mejores. Corrí a la cocina para ayudar a servir los platos y demás. Motoki fue a ayudar con los vasos y la jarra de agua, la ojiverde llevaba una cacerola cubierta con una tapa y yo llevaba los platos y cubiertos. _

_Comenzamos la comida, la verdad, es que no platicamos mucho, todo transcurrió tranquilo, ameno, reíamos de vez en cuando por alguna tontería o algún comentario. Llegó el postre, mi momento favorito, era una carlota de fresa, realmente deliciosa. Hicimos sobremesa y por lo tarde y mi cita con Diamante, tuve que despedirme. Subí al elevador para ir al estacionamiento por mi auto y salir casi volando hacia el parque número 10 ¡HORA PICO! Maldije el tránsito pesado de esa hora, tomé varios atajos entre callejuelas y llegué justo a tiempo a la entrada del parque, busqué un lugar donde aparcar y bajé a esperar al detective Miyazaki. Diez minutos más tarde llegó, yo me distraje con los juegos del celular._

_- ¡Buenas noches, señorita! – saludó cortés y me sobresalté_

_- Uhm, hola… me asustaste – confesé._

_-¿Pasamos a una banca o vamos por un café? _

_- El café está mejor – decidí y caminamos una cuadra y nos poníamos al tanto de sus avances, sólo asentía sus logros._

_- ¿Qué debemos tratar ahora? – preguntó ansioso apenas tomando asiento, respondí mientras veía la carta._

_- Es sobre nuestro negocio, antes de irme quiero decirles "adiós" – mencioné y miré de reojo al hombre canoso_

_- Pero… ¿qué pretendes hacer? ¿Qué haré yo? – cuestionó intrigado_

_- Quiero que sepan que alguien los vigila. El día de mi partida, quiero que llames a casa de Setsuna Meiou y Darien, hables con ambos, diciendo que no hagan ningún movimiento en falso porque los tienes vigilados, tomas una fotografía de ellos al teléfono, cuelgas y mandas las fotografías que creas necesarias, vía fax y, por último, la de sus rostros impresionados y extrañados. En cuanto lo hagas quiero que me informes ¿quedó claro? – expliqué fría y muy calculadora._

_- Sí, queda claro. Pero, eso tiene un costo extra, además de que es muy riesgoso porque las llamadas se registran en la base de datos de la empresa de telefonía._

_- Pues ese ya es tu problema, Diamante – dije sin mucha importancia – para eso te pago ¿no? – él hizo un gesto de molestia y bebió de su frappé – recuerda que ambos NO podemos caer ¿entendido? – en forma de amenaza._

_- Lo sé, no te preocupes – con hastío en la voz, quizá se preguntaba en qué lío se había metido conmigo – todo saldrá a la perfección, de eso me encargo yo. – finalizó, pagó la cuenta excusándose de tener otra cita. Yo continué un rato más, medité mis planes, sonreía por todos mis logros y metas, después cansada del lugar me retiré. _

_Por fin, el día ansiado había llegado, el día de mi partida. Me levanté temprano, Kunzite, me contó que dejaba notas con letras recortadas en el casillero de Setsuna en la universidad, el pobre era a lo que más llegaba, pero ayudaba con lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer esos buitres humanos, ya sabía sus movimientos. _

_El avión salía a las 19:00, hice todo tranquilamente, mi familia llegó con regalos y un álbum fotográfico, "exagerado" – pensé – a media mañana recibí un mensaje de Diamante: "Está hecho, salió a la perfección, las fotografías en tu correo. Diamante". Sonreí sádicamente y subí a mi habitación y miré mi correo electrónico, las fotografías eran geniales, el rostro de Setsuna, palidecido: Darien, con rostro descolocado miraba las fotos, me reí demasiado. Había una nota al final del correo: "Tu "amiga" se fue directo al hospital del susto, disfrútalo". No me sentí mal al leer eso, tampoco me sentí orgullosa, la verdad, me sentí indiferente, cerré la ventana y apagué la computadora. Me encerré en el baño, dispuesta a darme un baño, pero cambié de idea, tomé una navaja, probé su filo en mi dedo índice, acerqué la cuchilla a mi cuello y, de un golpe, corté mi largo cabello hasta el hombro, cuando bajé a la sala, arreglada, mi madre no creía lo que veía, se entristeció de ver mi cabellera corta, no lloró de milagro. Me abrazó y continuamos la plática, comíamos cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó, corrió Diana a contestar:_

_- ¿Hola? – se oyó decir a mi pequeña hermana_

_- ¡Me comunicas con tu hermana, por favor! – gritaba el hombre al otro lado de la línea, se apartó el teléfono y me dijo: "Es Darien", me levanté de la mesa y mis padres me miraron extrañados, Diana estaba algo confundida por la actitud del tarado ese._

_- ¿Qué quieres? – respondí de mala gana_

_- Mira, tu perra... si algo le pasa a Setsuna… ¡te juro que te mató! – amenazó tan furioso._

_- No tienes derecho de llamarme y hablarme así, más perra es ella y no sé de qué me hablas, ¡imbécil! – grité mis padres se alteraron al escucharme_

_- Está en el hospital, se le bajó la presión… sospecho que fuiste tú quien jugó esta broma de mal gusto, con fotos vía fax… Cuídate las espaldas porque te juro que si nos pasa algo a ella o a mí ¡¡TE MATO!! – sentenció y colgó. _

_Cuando terminó la llamada, inevitablemente, se dibujó una sonrisa extraña en mi rostro sombrío y susurré: "no lo cumplirás si yo te mato primero"…_

****

Hola ¿cómo están?

Bien, chicos, aquí el capítulo. Resultó ser algo maratónico porque tengo lastimada la espalda e hice un esfuerzo por terminarlo ya que estar mucho tiempo sentada me provoca dolor, pero las horas-nalga han dado como resultado este capítulo. ¿Qué les parece?¿Les gustó? Definitivamente, la venganza está tomando forma y con matices raros y locos (como muchos de ustedes definen). A pesar del dolor, disfruté como enana escribiendo esta entrega porque me imaginé a nuestra misteriosa protagonista haciendo todas estas locuras, además de que tengo que usar una imaginación muy sangrienta para escribir los actos de sangre. En fin, me ha gustado como quedó. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Gracias por sus reviews, me encantan. Ahora a responder.

Ya saben dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y demás, díganme en sus comentarios. Intentaré terminar esta historia antes de entrar a la escuela porque eso me quitará tiempo, más con el horario puñetero que me tocó (jajaja). Gracias.

**Reviews **

Marisa: agradezco tu paciencia, la verdad es que se merece la muerte y más jajaja es que no se puede tratar así a una persona. Es ruín y muy cruel, aunque a veces así son cuando uno los quiere (proyección…¬¬) En realidad, todo tiene una razón. Mil gracias por pasar aquí y mis otros sitios de publicación.

Amys12: concuerdo contigo, es un desgraciado y mira que hacer lo que hace, me molesta y merece que ruede su cabeza. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, por ahora, no desmentiré o confirmaré tu teoría pronto se sabrá. Suerte y un beso. Dime qué te ha parecido este capítulo, es de tu agrado, ¿cómo va?. Adiós un besote.

Skope06: no lo crees, es real, ya empieza a tomar cierto matiz, ¿qué dices de éste? En realidad, sabes que también me gusta como escribes… lástima que nos veremos un poco menos, sabes que te amo… TT ¡¡¡qué triste!!! Quiero una crepa, amor mío. Gracias por tomarte un minuto y leerme.

NEO REINA SERENITY: agradezco que te guste y que te tomes unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo para leer lo que sale de una mente tan chiflada como la mía. Mil gracias. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Ghostyaya: Gracias. Sí, en un principio así parece que es, un hombre harto y enamorado de otra mujer por escapar de una relación insatisfecha. Dime tú: ¿es un imbécil o no? Además, jugar así no se vale, duele TT ¿Te gustó el final de este capítulo? No es que recuerdes la hora o los números sino que tienen una simbología rara en mi mente, es que siempre juego con números simples sumándolos y haciendo uso de numerología "3:46—3+4+6=13" así pues…Oh sí, la bella Rei es la detective, el objetivo es mantenerlo en ascuas y que adivinen, ansíen el siguiente capítulo, creo que lo he logrado. Kun… lo amo, es varonil XD, pues es un apoyo y desahogo para la protagonista ¿qué piensas ahora de él? Me gustaría saberlo. Gracias por chulear los cambios que da la historia, que te sorprenda. En este capítulo, creo, sube más el tono de las amenazas y alcances, así como de su personalidad trastornada. Los insultos son la onda jajaja Espero que te haya gustado, mil gracias por pasar.

ReiNako: Gracias por pasarte a leer, ¿te gustó el capítulo? Todo más claro…(¿) espero que te haya gustado y sea de tu agrado como va tornándose la historia.

Brenda: sin muchos comentarios, tú misma lo has dicho: MATEMOS A DARIEN.

Aidee: hola hola, linda ^^ Disculpa el suspenso, pero es que así me gusta escribir para que esperen ansiosos el siguiente (jeje). Te desconectas del mundo, pero es entendible, estas fiestas es cuando en casa hay "casa llena" y eso las hace especiales. Gracias por perdonarme, sabes que también lo amo… y gracias por desvelarte un poquitín n_nU. Espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo, casi no toqué el tema "Darien"… qué opinas de ello. Muchas gracias también… quiero escuchar teorías ahora sí de quién es la asesina y lo que piensan jojojo

Marstucha_kun: Hola hermanita, pues por tu desesperación en tu review me lo imagino… jajaja. Dime esa sospecha, me gusta refutar ideas jajaja. Qué bien que valió la pena, cómo sabrás si te equivocas o no, sino me dices jijiji… bueno como quieras n_n. reza porque este año consiga un novio jaja, ya tengo 3 años sin uno jojo, pero bueno me he divertido a lo grande. Pues no es bueno, pero ella lo hizo y culpable o muy culpable no se siente. Aunque también depende de que amigo *perversa* no me hagas caso juju n_nU LA ESPERA TERMINÓ ¿Qué me dices de este cap? Te quiero mucho y gracias por todo. Besotes. Ciao. Saludos a tus pequeñas.


	5. Duda y distorsión

**Capítulo 5**

**DUDA Y DISTORSIÓN**

- Pero ¿quién demonios se creyó para llamarte perra? – cuestionó furiosa la joven de cabello negro y sus ojos morados recriminaban sin palabras – eso no es justo… no creo que debiera tratarte así – y se cruzó de brazos.

- Él era un imbécil, de eso no hay duda, detective. No sé quién demonios se creyó para a-me-na-zar-me a mí, la mujer que más lo amo – afirmó la rubia con cierta soberbia – por eso se merecía todo lo que hice y… quizá ¡más! – gritó sinceramente.

- Ya dejémonos de tonterías y sigue tu relato, me suena tanto… tanto… - mencionó a especie de suspiro la detective y la rubia asesina sólo sonrió al verla.

_Colgué el teléfono y fingí mi llanto para exagerar más los actos que habían ocurrido, mi mamá se acercó y preguntó qué era lo que había pasado y yo sólo subí a mi habitación en llanto amargo. Tras diez minutos de risas ligeras debido al "pequeño" susto que les di a ambos, bajé al comedor, a dar una explicación razonable y buena a mis padres sobre lo ocurrido, esto saldría mejor de lo que esperaba. _

_- uhm… mamá, papá… disculpen lo de hace un momento – dije apenada – es que… bueno… Darien y yo terminamos hace dos meses, quizá menos, no recuerdo bien – y tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos como si estuviera confundida – y, bueno, él llamó para amenazarme porque piensa que le hice algo a su actual novia – solté el llanto – y mamá ¡yo no hice nada! – la abracé para consolarme de ese dolor lejos de sentir._

_- Calma, hija, calma – tocó mi cabello para tranquilizarme – entiendo tu dolor, pero no tiene porqué llamarte a tu casa y amenazarte o recriminarte algo de lo que no eres responsable… - agregó algo molesta y tratando de calmar los ánimos, pero papá la interrumpió._

_- Ese desgraciado me las va a pagar… - apretó sus puños con rabia – no tiene porqué hacer sufrir a tan linda joven, la Afrodita de nuestra familia. No lo permitiré – y también me abrazó, yo sólo sonreí dentro de mí, me sentía bien estando así con ellos, pero me sentía aún mejor pensando que creían cada una de mis palabras, mis dramas disfrazados, de mi venganza y cólera cubiertas de inocencia. _

_- Cálmense los dos – calmé, separándome de los dos, Diana sólo observaba, siempre era distante conmigo – en mi beca a Rusia, la cual es mi escape de esta situación – mamá me lanzó una mirada compasiva, como quien entiende el sufrir del otro – quiero que Darien no sepa nada de mí, a dónde fui, cuánto tiempo, NADA, no debe… si pregunta, nadie sabe dónde estoy o quizá sólo una respuesta rápida de "lejos", por favor – supliqué sinceramente. _

_- Por mí, no hay problema – se dignó a hablar mi pequeña hermana – soy buena mintiendo o dando buenas excusas – mencionó fríamente – así que si eso es lo que quieres, yo puedo darle una buena excusa y que deje de molestar – y me sonrió._

_- Gracias, Diana. – corrí a abrazarla por ese gran favor que haría y me ayudaría a completar mis planes._

_- Pero… con una condición… - ya sabía yo que nada era gratis con esta niña – quiero quedarme aquí hasta que vuelvas y estudiar la prepa – y de nuevo me sonrió triunfante_

_- Está bien, no hay problema – mamá aceptó y papá dudo, al final aceptó._

_Terminamos esa discusión y salimos corriendo al aeropuerto donde ya se encontraban en la sala de espera Kunzite, Makoto y Motoki, yo llegué algo tarde, pero con tiempo suficiente para abordar el avión, me despedí de mis padres y de Diana a quien le encargué lo de Darien y, lo más importante, mi casa. Antes de por fin abordar el avión, di a Diana una dirección de correo por si algo se ofrecía y a mi papá lo abracé y prometí que cuando regresara sería otra, después, abracé con lágrimas en los ojos a mi mamá quien también lloraba, sólo le dije como si de una promesa se tratara: "Te prometo que esto me ayudará a sanar mis heridas, mamá. Te quiero.". Dicho eso, me retiré hacía el túnel de abordaje y entré al avión, me senté junto a Mako y la tomé de la mano aún llorosa, las alturas me daban miedo, así que el estar a tantos pies de altura, no era algo bueno. _

_Tras largas y tediosas horas de vuelo, llegamos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Moscú, fuimos a recoger las maletas y buscamos a quien nos recogería en el lugar para ir al departamento, hasta que por fin vimos por una puerta de salida a un hombre cano con una pancarta con nuestros nombres, fuimos hasta el señor, que amablemente, nos llevó hasta el departamento que pudimos conseguir, todo el recorrido estuvimos maravillados con la majestuosidad de los edificios, lo bello de las calles, era simplemente magnífico encontrarnos ahí. Nos dejó en el sitio de nuestro descanso y fijó la hora para llevarnos a la Universidad y enseñarnos la manera de irnos y demás. Agradecimos y entramos._

_Toda la noche, dormí inquieta aunque como piedra, algo en ese sitio me hacía olvidar la estúpida venganza contra "él", lo cual, me ponía tensa, porque ya lo había prometido. Por fin, llegó la mañana y Kunzite nos despertó a todos, nos bañamos y arreglamos, minutos más tarde, alguien tocó la puerta. Motoki abrió la puerta. _

_- Buenos días – saludó en inglés el mismo hombre cano_

_- Buenos días – respondió en el mismo idioma e invitó a pasar al hombre quien se negó y explico._

_- Disculpe que desprecie su invitación, pero el tiempo está medido ya que en la universidad los esperan… - dijo con tono pasivo y amable el hombre_

_- En un momento salimos – respondió el rubio Motoki y en japonés nos gritó que debíamos apurarnos a salir porque nos esperaba el chofer._

_Después de todo el relajo, salimos rumbo a la Universidad, los cuatro íbamos en una charla acalorada, razón por la cual, el chofer nos preguntó:_

_- ¿Todo bien, chicos? – y sonrió._

_- uhm… sí… ¿por qué? – dijo Kun_

_- Es que parece que tienen algún problema… por eso pregunto, si tienen alguna duda sobre el lugar o por donde vamos díganme – ofreció cordialmente el hombre_

_- Muchas gracias, señor – agradeció Makoto._

_Y nos dio una especie divertida de tour, cosa que me extrañó porque los rusos son algo secos, o eso creía. Nos explicó cómo llegar a la universidad, camiones, o simplemente un taxi. Diez minutos más tarde, arribamos a la Universidad Estatal de Moscú. M. V. Lomonósov, era perfecta, preciosa y el campus era enorme, con unos rascacielos impresionantes. El hombre cano, nos llevó a un salón donde se encontraban otros estudiantes, supuse de intercambio, y saludó en inglés, después comenzó a hablar sobre una dinámica de presentarnos para comenzar con el curso de dos semanas sobre el idioma y la cultura rusa._

_Todos los ahí presentes, éramos de distintas nacionalidades, pero coincidíamos sólo por el inglés al hablar. Durante esas semanas, aprendimos lo básico sobre el idioma y la cultura, lo cual ayudó en demasía porque un día que fuimos de compras a Makoto la empujó un hombre y ni siquiera ofreció una disculpa por lo que Motoki se enojó e iba a reclamar cuando Kun lo detuvo para evitar un disturbio, días más tarde preguntamos la razón de esa acción que para ellos es lo más normal del mundo: llevan prisa, son agresivos, te hacen a un lado, y, como es normal, se siguen de largo. Cosas raras entre el comportamiento de cada país, debíamos acostumbrarnos…_

_Durante las dos semanas aprendimos cosas simples para llegar a algún lugar, dirección, y demás etcétera. Después, empezó nuestro diplomado, y una semana más tarde, el reporte de Diamante con fotografías, videos y grabaciones telefónicas donde me sorprendió una en particular en la cual Darien habla con mi hermana Diana, quien le dice que no sabe dónde me encuentro y demás. Ambos platicaron animadamente, Darien intentando sacarle la sopa a mi hermana y Diana no soltando prenda sobre dónde me encontraba y dándole largas, era una buena mentirosa y fingía, creo que viene de familia. _

_El diplomado transcurría tranquilo, hablábamos con otros estudiantes y conocimos a una chica muy guapa que intentó ligar con Kun sin resultado alguno, ella era rusa, su nombre es Sanya Majmutova y estudiaba bioquímica en la misma universidad. Nos hicimos amigas, ya que era muy simpática y buena persona. Empezamos a salir todos juntos, ella nos mostraba la ciudad y su vida nocturna, era como tener un guía gratuito y a nuestra disponibilidad. _

_Mes con mes era la misma rutina de vida, ir al banco a retirar dinero de mis padres, cobrar el apoyo de la beca, pagar los servicios de Diamante, revisar mi bandeja de correo, llamar a Diana para saber de mi casa, presentar avances de mi tesis vía internet a la doctora, la verdad no quería detenerla, pero el diplomado la frenaba muchísimo. _

_No tenía mucha vida social en Moscú, era otoño y el clima no ayudaba mucho, era frío, Sanya era la única que nos acompañaba y enseñaba a hablar el idioma, un día intenté platicar con ella en su idioma, sin embargo, me resultó sumamente difícil, no sabía lo suficiente, así que optamos por la comodidad y hablar en inglés, hasta que se me ocurrió preguntarle algo que me estaba dando vueltas últimamente los "ácidos", ella estudiaba esa área o por lo menos debería saber, sólo que traté de organizar mis ideas para que pareciera una duda y no algo más._

_- Sanya ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – lancé algo nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez_

_- Claro ¿qué pasa? – respondió y seguí pensando formulando bien mi pregunta_

_- ¿Qué tipo de ácido puede corroer un cuerpo con mayor facilidad? Hace poco leí un caso de ese tipo, aunque ficticio me intrigo saber la realidad y como no sé nada de química, pues… decidí preguntártelo. – expliqué con seguridad para que no notara mi doble intensión. _

_- Pues depende, ya que hay ácidos débiles y fuertes, los fuertes corroen y queman con más facilidad, aunque también depende del peso del cuerpo para que en ese caso se haya elegido el ácido._

_- ¿Cuáles son los ácidos fuertes? _

_- Bien… nombres… aunque depende del pH, pero los más comunes son el nítrico, clorhídrico, yodhídrico, bromhídrico, entre otros. Todos queman sólo con el simple contacto en la piel o por lo volátil en el aire, depende del mismo ácido. _

_- Ya… Sanya ¿es posible deshacer un cuerpo en ácido clorhídrico?_

_- Depende de la cantidad ¿de qué cantidad hablaba ese caso?_

_- Decía que utilizó 50 litros de ácido para disolver un cuerpo en una tina de acero inoxidable._

_- Pues sí, porque es una cantidad considerable de ácido, además si era concentrado también ayuda demasiado y el acero puede soportar más siendo inoxidable. _

_- Ya… -reflexioné entre mis pensamientos como buscando una respuesta lejos de tenerla yo, más bien mi conciencia, mi aferramiento a la venganza – pues me has sacado de la duda, Sanya. – sonreí amablemente._

_- De nada. Se me hizo rara tu pregunta ¿sabes? ¿Dónde leíste eso? – con evidente confusión_

_- Pues es un libro de mafia, de la Camorra. Por eso temía preguntarte, ya que no sé qué pensarías, además tenía esa duda, a pesar de ser una novela pueden también tener cosas reales y quería salir de dudas, eso es todo. – me dirigí a la cocina del departamento para dar por terminada la discusión. Desde la cocina le grité: - ¿gustas algo de tomar o comer? _

_- No. Debo irme ya porque necesito hacer una investigación y creo que el sexi Kunzite no ha llegado – con un dejo de tristeza – en parte lo estaba esperando – se sonrojó y yo me reí descaradamente, razón por la cual, se me cayó un poco de agua en el camino_

_- Disculpa que me ría, pero es que… bueno… sí, él es muy guapo ¿te gusta tanto?_

_- Sí, me gusta mucho, pero él dejó claro todo y lo acepto. ¡¡Ya deja de reírte!! – ordenó _

_- Ya, ya… está bien. Anda ve a hacer tus deberes y luego piensas en Kun. Gracias por aclararme mis dudas – sonreí _

_- No hay nada que agradecer. Cuídate y gracias. – se despidió y salió. _

_Ya íbamos a la mitad del curso en aquel momento, mientras tanto escribía en la gaceta universitaria en Japón artículos, reportajes o crónicas de Rusia y los lugares que visitaba así como mis experiencias, ya que la asesora de tesis me lo pidió para enriquecer el crecimiento personal de los alumnos hacía otras culturas, cada semana escribía y respondía mails sobre mis publicaciones. _

_Cerca del mes de terminar el diplomado, teníamos de nuevo que realizar papeleo y trámites, debo admitir que el frío en Moscú es espeluznante, hubiera preferido no salir de casa para la universidad, el ambiente me deprimía. Por esos días, mandé un mail a Diamante pidiéndole información más detallada acerca de Setsuna, así como un pequeño móvil de sus acciones más cotidianas y cerca de que yo regresara quería uno de Darien con las especificaciones que le marcaba. _

_Ese último mes presentamos una investigación acerca del periodismo cultural y las barreras ideológicas que se presentan en otras culturas para llevarlo a cabo, esto con la finalidad de que nos validaran y aprobaran el curso, la investigación pasó por varios filtros, así que casi todo ese mes pasábamos corrigiendo y reforzando lo aprendido para defender lo que se encontraba en ese texto. La investigación fue aprobada y sería validada en Rusia para utilizarla de forma curricular en Japón, hasta cierto punto ya me había acostumbrado a estar allá, pero debía regresar a "arreglar asuntos pendientes". _

_A Sanya le afectó mucho, se sentía triste porque ya regresábamos a nuestro país, siento que se encariñó con nosotros, patético, ya que en cierto modo no habíamos estrechado lazos cercanos o fuertes con ella. Los trámites de nuevo nos traían locos, de arriba-abajo, en mi caso, llamadas a mis papás, dinero, contacto con Japón, papeleo en Rusia, aerolíneas, boletos, todo era caos…_

_Supongo que a Kun le causó cierta curiosidad qué haría ahora que íbamos a regresar a Japón, si ya había olvidado a Darien, él siempre estuvo cerca de mí, luchando por un amor que jamás existió fuera de una amistad._

_- Oye… ¿qué harás ahora que regresamos? – noté enseguida sus dobles intenciones en la pregunta, sólo sonreí de lado._

_- ¿Qué haré? – dije en tono notablemente sarcástico y medité - ¡¿seguir con mi vida?!_

_- No tienes que ser sarcástica y lo sabes – un poco molesto_

_- Pues no tienes que ser tan obvio y si quieres que te diga que seguiré mortificándome por el amor del imbécil aquél, estás muy equivocado, Kun. La beca, la distancia, todo, han ayudado a que no piense en él y pretendo seguir mi vida de forma habitual cuando regrese a Japón ¿otra duda? – con tono de autosuficiencia._

_- sí _

_- ¿Cuál? – cuestioné con soberbia en la voz y mirada altiva_

_- ¿Podré tener algún día una oportunidad…? ¿Podrás amarme algún día? – preguntó sumamente confundido o temeroso de cómo iba a reaccionar yo_

_- No – dije tajantemente – es mejor así, Kunzite – me tomó de la mano – sabes que te adoro, pero es como amigo, te lo dije… es mejor así todo, aléjate de mí, puedes salir perjudicado… ¡alélate, Kun! – grité, me levanté del sillón donde me encontraba sentada. Me dirigí llorosa a la puerta, tomé mis llaves y pequeño abrigo._

_Al salir azoté la puerta y caminé sin rumbo fijo, con la mirada pérdida, llorando disimuladamente, pero, mi palidez no ayudaba mucho, se notaba que lloraba. La gente sólo me miraba, llegué a un pequeño jardín detrás del condominio donde nos hospedábamos, tomé asiento en una banquita y reflexioné muchas cosas… Darien, mi venganza, por otro lado, la oportunidad de iniciar una vida desde cero, un nuevo amor, vivirlo con Kun, era muy lindo, el hombre ideal que muchas quisieran tener en su vida y en su cama, no cabía duda, sin embargo esa punzada de nuevo por la venganza, el deshonor hacía mi persona por parte de Darien, mis deseos imperiosos por verlo sufrir podían más que el cariño, quizá, amor que sentía o podría llegar a sentir por Kunzite… _

_Me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, respiré hondo, profundísimo, seguí sentada ahí con la mirada pérdida, con la mente en blanco, de pronto, me vino a la mente esa imagen de Darien sentado afuera de su apartamento con la mirada extraña y raras preguntas, salí de mi ensimismamiento y salté como si me hubiera dado cuenta de algo, corrí al departamento, Kun seguía allí, no le puse mucha atención y entré en mi habitación._

_Dentro en la habitación, escribí una nota en mi diario:_

"_Querido diario:_

_Hoy descubrí ese comportamiento raro de Darien, del que hace algún tiempo escribí en tus páginas… la soledad, no era su motivo, era un deseo de sangre que no pude comprender en ese momento, debo matarlo primero, antes de que él me encuentre y acabé conmigo. Quizá ya esté loca, pérdida… no me importa. Quiero verlo muerto porque él también quiere verme igual, ¿por qué jamás me di cuenta? Lo encontraré primero y lo mataré. Y pondré aquí una gota de su sangre y un mechón de su cabello._

_Adiós. _

_P. d.: Quizá sea la última vez que escriba racionalmente, diario."_

_Lo cerré y guardé en mi maleta en lo más profundo. Dentro de tres semanas regresaría a Japón y con ello enfrentar mis más endemoniadas acciones de las cuales jamás, jamás me arrepentiría, de eso estaba consciente, ahora sólo quedaba un último detalle: planear correctamente y conseguir los materiales. _

_Escribí un correo a Diamante, dos semanas antes de que volviera, pidiéndole una serie de cosméticos que debían llegar a casa dos días después de mi llegada. Los informes me los envió en ese mismo momento, "Setsuna" repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Tracé bien mi estrategia, en otro cuaderno y lo guardé en otro maletín, cerré la ventana y apagué el aparato. _

_Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron tensas porque en mi mente se formaba algo que decía "ama a Kun, olvídate de Darien", pero no quería. Por su parte, Kun ya me evitaba, sí tomó en serio lo que le dije de alejarse. Pensé era lo mejor…_

_Cuando íbamos camino al aeropuerto, sonó mi celular, me aparté a contestar era Diamante_

_- ¿Hola? – respondí_

_- Hola, lindura. Todo listo para tu regreso en unas horitas más llegarán unas fotos de Setsuna y Darien para que las analices, estos últimos meses me ha costado seguirles, cariño, porque ellos ya han puesto mayor énfasis en su seguridad, pero nada es imposible – con tono pícaro_

_- Bien, Diamante. Sigue así, pronto tendrás el resto del dinero, debo colgar ya que voy camino al aeropuerto y me están mirando raro. Adiós. – colgué._

_Minutos antes de abordar el avión, recibí en mi celular como mensaje multimedia las fotos, en cuanto las miré dije: "Setsuna… Setsuna, disfruta, sonríe así mientras puedas porque tú serás la primera…" y sonreí extrañamente mientras cerraba mi celular…_

***

Hola a todos:

¿Cómo están? Espero muy chévere, lindo, chido y demás. Bien este capí ya quedó (por fin). Me fascinan sus cambios de actitud, ya no cabe duda que tiene algún desorden mental (y también la autora) jajaja es que no saben cómo me gusta hacer esas escenas. Debo agradecer enormemente a Marisa por que me ayudó demasiado con eso de los ácidos y me aclaró mis dudas, lo que mencionó del libro de la Camorra sí existe, se los recomiendo y estoy traumada con él XD.

¿Qué me dicen del capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Ya saben quién es nuestra hermosa y afrodita protagonista… jajaja. Sinceramente… yo quería que se quedará con Kun, le está dando una oportunidad de amar de nuevo, es como una luz en su camino, pero ella ya lo rechazó y él aceptó T^T Qué triste

Espero se diviertan tanto como yo, leyendo esto. Quizá tarde un poco más en actualizar porque ya entré a la escuela y pues… ahí también escribo notas, reportajes y demás artilugios periodísticos, entonces, no me dará el tiempo suficiente que cuando andaba de vaquetona. Espero que me puedan comprender, sin embargo, haré todo lo posible por actualizar dentro de 2 semanas (20-21 de Febrero), espero sus reviews y comentarios. Agradezco a los que leen.

Un saludo y ahora sí

**¡¡SIENTAN LA SANGRE!!**

**REVIEWS**

**Marisa**: Hola, hola. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda con eso de los ácidos, ya que no es mi área y ayudaste demasiado a esta mujer sin instrucción química tan detallada jajaja. Bueno pasando a otros asuntos, qué bueno que te guste y más que se te haga divertido eso del misterio de la asesina, me mató de la risa esto jajaja. Y sí, está asustado aquí la pregunta es ¿por quién está más asustado: por él, por Setsuna, ambos? Quizá sea lo que se merezca, pero… no se puede ir matando a todo aquél que te haga daño ¿o sí? En eso está mal la chica que ya raya en la locura y disociación mental. ¿Tú qué dices? Me agradan tus comentarios, gracias por la paciencia, pronto dirá su nombre la protagonista. Pronto.

**Amys12**: amix, gustote que pases por estos lares. Pues, primera él es un cínico porque no debe llamarle para saber cómo sigue ella, y mucho menos para gritarle y decirle esas cosas, pero siempre las madres son conciliadoras y consienten a las hijas jajaja esa Diana es algo convenenciera, debo aceptarlo, tú qué dices acerca de eso. Pronto se develará el velo de misterio de nuestra historia, no te imaginarás los horrores que hará para vengarse mucho menos te imaginas quien es esa mujer jajaja (tal vez sí) Te quiero mucho. Un beso, por cierto me mataste con esa historia de DxS me mató, muy linda y romántica aunque trágica, aaah cómo me gusta eso XD

**Skope:** sí, ¡sangre! Jaja me agrada que te agrade la mente retorcida de la chica, pero, a veces me pregunto quién es más retorcida ella o yo al escribir esto… bueno, tú me conoces y tienes una opinión jajaja, ya ves dice Fabiola (Eva) XD que estoy loca y soy muy sangrienta. En fin… sé que aún no te pongo tan sangre, tanto rojo, pero el próximo capí uyyyy estará excelente sabes de mi trauma con Gomorra, entonces me basé en algunos asesinatos de ahí XD imagínate algo. Aquí lo que quise fue tocar el distanciamiento, encierre y posible cura de la protagonista que de plano, rechaza. Pero ¿por qué? Espero que lo puedas leer o sentir entre líneas y me comentes. Te quiero. Besitos.

**Aidee:** ¿Qué te ha parecido este cap? ¿Te ha gustado? La verdad es que de eso depende esta historia, de que se imaginen los sucesos de la mente retorcida de la asesina, podemos tener un contacto e identificación con ella, por diferentes motivos o circunstancias ¿no lo crees? En cuanto a lo fuerte, jajaja eso no es nada, se pondrá peor y como has leído, la primera será Setsuna… sólo faltan dos caps máximo 3 y como un caso muy especial. Un beso y gracias por pasar a leer.

**Marstucha-kun**: Hola hermanita. ¿Cómo estás? No, no, no, haces mal en maquinar cosas como estas al llegar a casa, no lo hagas. Queda prohibido ¿eh? Siempre vale la pena esperar (modesta yo, verdad ¿?) pues qué bueno que saliste de eso, me da un gusto enorme porque eso de vivir en una relación parecida o con curso a…, no se me hace lo más sano del planeta. Y gracias por tus flores hacía mi trabajo. Te mando un beso y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Kitty**: hola, aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. He sido puntual con la publicación, espero seguir igual, todo dependerá de la tarea y la fuente a la que debo cubrir en mi taller de periodismo. En fin… es un imbécil porque jamás de los jamases debió llamarla "perra" veamos que consecuencias puede traer o puede que no traiga ninguna XD. Te mando un beso. Y disfruta esta locura-historia.

**Mariel Kaioh**: Hola. Mil gracias por tomarte un tiempo y leer este fic. Me da gusto que hayas llegado hasta acá y aprecies mi trabajo. Pues sí, ella es algo sádica, pero eso tiene algunos tintes de locura y trastornos de la realidad. Sí, yo también ya quiero que lo mate y ni te imaginas cómo jajaja… espero que sigas mi historia y la comentes en este capítulo. Realmente no me gustan las historias dramáticas ni cursis, hoy en día pienso que el humano es situaciones extremas puede sacar su verdadera naturaleza. En fin… cuídate y mil gracias.


End file.
